Hermione y la escuela de Camelot
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: ULTIMO CAP UP Hermione está cansada de Hogwarts y se va a otra escuela. Allí hace nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras y se da cuenta de que echa de menos a alguien....
1. Decisión

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 1: DECISIÓN  
  
Hermione estaba echada sobre la cama de su habitacion de la torre Gryffindor. Pensaba en Hogwarts, en sus amigos, aunque verdaderamente no sabia si en realidad tenia amigos. Ron y Harry, supuestamente eran sus "mejores amigos" pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de ello. Los amigos se preguntaban entre si sus pensamientos, secretos, y le preguntaban como estaba; Hermione no recordaba que Harry y Ron le hubieran dicho:-Te encuentras bien?- alguna vez  
  
Eso le fastidiaba. Le deprimia sentir que no tenia amigos de verdad. Quizas era momento de separarse de ellos.  
  
Quizas era el momento de buscar otros amigos. Pero en Hogwarts ya conocia a mucha gente, y nadie queria tener nada a ver con ella. Talvez devia irse de Hogwarts a otro colegio... Otro colegio? era una locura, pero a la vez una aventura. En Dumstrang no, ya que no tenia ganas de soportar a Viktor encima de ella todo el dia. En Beuxbattons tampoco; Fleur Delacour no era su persona favorita. Hermione se incorporó de la cama y corrió hacia una revista "corazon bruja" que Parvati se habia comprado hacia tiempo. Hermione la abrió por la pagina 15. Le habia parecido ver algo interesante el otro dia. Allí, en letras grandes, estaba: Las mejores escuelas de magia. Hermione leyó todas las escuelas que podian ser de su interes.  
  
- Escuela de Salem...no, demasiado lejos. Escuela secundaria de Larwinwill...no, demasiado artes oscuras...Escuela de magia y echicería Camelot...mmmm....Es una prestigiosa escuela de magia de donde han salido numerosas brujas y magos preparados.-Hermione se detubo. Esa era la perfecta!  
  
Bajó a la sala común y corrió por los pasillos. Fue directa al despacho de Dumbledore, pero una vez allí recordó que no se sabia la contraseña.  
  
- Quiere algo señorita Granger.-dijo una voz alegre.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore!-dijo la chica volteando.-queria hablar con usted.  
  
Dumbledore la hizo pasar a su despacho.  
  
- Bueno, usted dirá...-dijo el viejo.  
  
- Bueno verá, he estado pensando que...que me gustaria conocer gente nueva y tener mas experiencias.-mintió Hermione. No le iba a decir que no tenia amigos.- Por eso he decidido que si usted me puede conseguir una plaza en la escuela Camelot. Me han dicho que es muy buena y...bueno pues me gustaria asistir por este año. Claro que, el año que biene volveria a Hogwarts. Solo seria pasar mi quinto año en ese colegio. (habian llegado a Hogwarts hace una semana solo)  
  
Dumbledore se quedó callado pero luego sonrió.  
  
- Será un honor concederte una plaza allí señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore.-veré que puedo hacer. Ya puede retirarse.  
  
Hermione salió de allí y se dirigió a pociones.  
  
A la semana siguiente, Hermione estaba desayunando con Harry y Ron. Ya se lo habia contado a los chicos y a sus padres. Harry la felicitó y le dijo que esperaba que se lo pasara muy bien. Ron se enfadó porque dijo que no era justo que quisiera hacer nuevos amigos y sus padres le dijeron que la apoyarian en todo. La profesora McGonagall se le hacercó aquel dia en el Comedor.  
  
-Señorita Granger, Dumbledore le ha conseguido una plaza en el colegio de Camelot.-Hermione dio un bote de alegria.-mañana partirá con un carruaje que se le facilitará.  
  
Hermione empezó a abrazar a todo el mundo que tenia a mano (incluso a Malfoy, el cual se puso rojo ya que le hacia un "tilin,tilin" la barriga cuando veia a Hermione desde el año pasado.) Subió a preparar su bahul. En eso Ginny irrumpió en su habitacion.  
  
- Hermione, me he enterado de que te vas.-dijo esta triste.  
  
- Si...lo siento por dejarte sola Ginny, pero no puedo con este colegio. Tu has sido mi mejor amiga siempre, no lo olvides.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despidió de Ron, de Harry y de Ginny.  
  
- Cuidate mucho...-dijo Harry dandole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Escribeme a diario!-dijo Ginny tambien abrazandola.  
  
-"Incluso parece que les importo" pensó Hermione para sus adentros.  
  
Pero Ron parecia muy triste, mas que los demas. Sin decir nada, corrió hacia el castillo. Hermione se sintió rara al no poder despedirse del testarudo de Ron, pero no tenia mas tiempo. Hermione subió en el carruaje. Dio una ultima mirada a su querido castillo y movió la mano, en senyal de despedida. Ya era hora de reacer su vida por un año.  
  
N/A: Que hos parece? Este cap es muy corto pero seran mas largos mas adelante (tengo hecho hasta el 7) Burno, R&R!!! 


	2. Camelot

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 2: CAMELOT  
  
El viaje duró unas horas, así que aprovechó para dormir. De pronto se despertó con un estruendoso relinchar de los caballos. Hermione bajó con el bahul. Ese castillo era ENORME con todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
Era cuatro veces mas grande que Hogwarts. Ademas, se distinguian siete torres muy altas y anchas. seis formaban una estrella y la septima estaba en el centro, acabada en una punta muy rara. Las torres eran de diferentes colores; una azul, otra verde, otra roja, otra amarilla, otra celeste y otra naranja. La del medio era negra o grisacea. Entró a los jardines del inmenso castillo. Estaba al aire libre y habia un pequeño caminito de piedra. Dejó el bahúl al lado de la inmensa puerta y empezó a explorar el lugar. Atravesó todo el jardin que rodeaba las torres y llegó hasta una puerta que salia a un extenso jardin, como el de Hogwarts. Tambien pudo apreciar que al final de los jardines habian 4 bosques muy juntos pero muy diferentes. Habia uno que los arboles eran verde flojo. Otro era amarillento. El 3º era verde pasion y el ultimo era blanco. Una baya rodeaba los bosques, así que supuso que estaban prohibidos.  
  
Volteó sobre si misma, pero chocó con algo...o con alguien.  
  
- Perdón!-se excusó la persona. Parecia una voz masculina.-Iba distraido.  
  
Hermione observó al misterioso muchacho. Era rubio y tenia el pelo punki. Sus ojos eran verdes penetrantes. Hermione se sonrojó levemente.  
  
- Lo-lo siento.-dijo ella.-esque soy nueva.  
  
El chico la miró de arriba a bajo.  
  
- Tu eres la nueva? la que viene de Hogwarts?- Hermione asintió levemente.- Oh! ya nos avisaron. El director se debe aber retardado. Nunca llega puntual! Bueno, te acompañaré a su despacho.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacia la torre del centro. El muchacho accedió a llevarle el pesado bahul.  
  
- Perdona pero...-Hermione se dirigió al muchacho.-no me has dicho tu nombre.  
  
- Oh! perdon. Soy Andi, Andi Flanders. Y tu eres...-dijo con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de llevar el pesado bahul.  
  
- Soy Hermione Granger...perdon porque tengas que llevar mi bahul, pero llevo muchos libros...  
  
- Libros?-dijo el muchacho mirandola.-Adoro los libros!  
  
- De verdad?-dijo ella extrañada.  
  
- Claro! Dime, eres de padres magos?  
  
- Mmmm...no, mis padres son muggles...-dijo ella incomoda.  
  
- No te preocupes. Aquí nadie te llamará sangre sucia. Los mas odiosos son los de la torre del Hada verde, pero nunca dicen cosas así.  
  
- La torre del hada verd...?-pero no pudo terminar porque ya habian llegado a su despacho. El muchacho picó a la puerta.  
  
- Si?-dijo una voz desde dentro  
  
- Profesor Linver?-dijo Andi.  
  
- Oh! pasa, muchacho pasa!(me estoy repitiendo con el OH!)  
  
Los dos internaron en el despacho. Era parecido al de Dumbledore, solo que con menos chismes extraños.  
  
- Valgame dios! Se me habia olvidado por completo!-dijo el director.- Perdona muchacha. Gryffindor verdad? Eso corresponde mas o menos a la torre del Hada roja- Andi sonrió. Hermione supuso que él tambien estaba en esa torre.- Bueno, si es tan amable señorito Flanders, acompañe a la señorita Granger a instalarse y expliquele como funcionan las cosas aquí.  
  
Andi asintió y salieron del despacho. Cargaron el bahul hasta la habitacion de las chicas de 5º año. Dejaron el pesado bahul y fueron a dar una vuelta mientras Andi le explicaba.  
  
- Bueno, hay 6 torres:la del hada azul, la del hada verde, la del hada roja, la del hada amarilla, la del hada celeste y la del hada naranja. Cada alumno solo puede ir a la torre de la que pertenece y nadie mas puede pasar. Las puertas de cada torre estan bien seguras. Para entrar tienes que poner la mano en un receptor y si tu mano esta registrada, te dejara pasar. Tambien esta la torre del medio. Ahí esta el Comedor de Honor, donde comemos, desayunamos y cenamos y tambien estan todas las clases. Tambien estan los bosques, que estan prohibidos. Son 4. El blanco es el bosque de invierno, el amarillo es el de otoño, el verde claro es el de primavera y el verde pasion es el de verano. Los proesores son bastante simpaticos, excepto Rumsley, el profesor de Transformaciones. Es muy antipatico. El director se pasa la vida diciendo "Valgame dios" porque es muy religioso (NA: he puesto al director religioso pero yo no soy religiosa, no creo en dios... O_o no me mireis así) la mejor profesora es la de adivinacion.  
  
- Adivinacion? sorprendente...odio la adivinacion. Tambien hos dice eso de "buscar vestro ojo interior"?-dijo Hermione.  
  
- No -dijo Andi con una carcajada.  
  
Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato. Despues fueron a comer al Comedor de Honor. Era 4 veces mas grande que el comedor de Hogwarts, pero no tenia un techo peculiar. Se sentaron en la mesa de la Hada roja. Muchos miraban a Hermione extrañados, ya que nunca la habian visto por allí.  
  
- Andi!-dijo una chica de pelo rojo fuego, pero no tanto como los Weasley, que venia corriendo.  
  
- Mel.-dijo Andi.  
  
- Porque no has venido a Hervologia?-dijo la chica.  
  
- Estaba en otras cosas.-dijo Andi mirando a Hermione.  
  
La muchacha miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y sonrió simpaticamente.  
  
- Me vas a presentar a tu nueva novia?-soltó de repente.  
  
Hermione se puso roja y Andi furioso.  
  
- No es mi novia!-dijo el muchacho.- Es Hermione Granger, viene de Hogwarts.  
  
- Oh! Encantada Hermione-dijo estrechandole la mano.- Yo soy Melanie Watson, pero me puedes llamar Mel. Te tendremos que conseguir un uniforme...  
  
Mel la cogio de la mano y la arrastró hacia la torre del Hada roja.  
  
- Eres del hada roja verdad?-dijo Melanie deteniendose.  
  
- Sip-dijo Hermione.  
  
Subieron a la habitación de las chicas y Hermione ordenó su ropa en su armario.  
  
- Compartiremos habitacion. Pero tambien está Cat. Es mi mejor amiga junto a Andi.-dijo mientras miraba un monton de uniformes.-este te irá bien. Siempre hay de reserva.  
  
Hermione se probó el uniforme. Era una camisa blanca que llebaba bordado en la parte derecha una pequeña hada de color rojo y una falda gris. Tambien llebaba una capa igual a la de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente no habia corbata. Se distinguia de que torre eras por el color de los calcetines y por la pequeña hada roja. Bajaron otra vez al comedor de honor. Andi tenia una conversación con un chico alto, de pelo castaño y muy alborotado.  
  
- Ese es Josh-dijo Mel adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione.- es otro amigo. Cat, Josh, Andi y yo siempre andamos juntos. Somos todos de la misma torre. Y ese de ahí...-dijo señalando a la mesa de la hada verde, donde habia un chico muy feo.- es Daniel Hurt, nuestro peor enemigo. A su lado está Debbie Malfoy, se muere por sus hue...  
  
- Malfoy?-interrumpió Hermione sorprendida-no tendra un familiar que se llame Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Ah!-dijo Mel.-si, creo que es su primo segundo. Siempre presume de él.  
  
- Mel!-dijo una voz de lejos.  
  
Hermione volteó, viendo a una chica de pelo negro como el mismo carbon, pero con reflejos azules. Llevava el mismo uniforme que ellas y tenia los ojos de un color avellana.  
  
- Cath!-dijo Melanie-esta es Hermione, Hermione Cath. Viene de Hogwarts.  
  
Cat la miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió, exactamente igual que como lo habia hecho Mel hacia unas horas. Fueron las tres donde estaban los demas. Comieron tranquilamente, entre charlas, bromas y risas. Pronto llegó la hora de volver a clase. A Hermione no se le habia permitido empezar hasta el dia siguiente, por lo que salió al jardin a pasear mientras estaban todos en clase. Despues de pasear por el jardin frio entró en la torre central, ya que tenia los dedos entumecidos. Paseó por los desiertos pasillos, hasta que se topo con el profesor de aritmacia; Colrad Steven.  
  
- Hola, tu eres Hermione Granger?-dijo. ella asintió-el director te estaba buscando para darte todos los libros de las asignaturas, pero le dige que te los daria yo. Ten-dijo entregandole un monton de libros.  
  
Ella los cogio y agradeció por la molestia. Se dirigió a la torre del hada roja a hojear los libros. Estuvo largo rato leyendolos, hasta que aparecieron Mel y Cat por la puerta, al parecer havian acabado las clases.  
  
- No hay ningun pueblo por aquí?-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Si, de vez en cuando hacemos salidas a Bearnblaun, precisamente creo que la semana que viene hay una salida.-dijo Cat.  
  
- Oh! en Hogwarts esta Hogsmade. Es un pequeño pueblo.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Oye Mione-dijo Mel. Ella se extrañó-puedo llamarte asi?  
  
- Mione? Nunca me habian llamado Mione.-dijo ella extrañada al pensar en su nombre.  
  
- Ya sabes, normalmente los amigos se ponen nombres mas cortos, de cariño...- a Hermione le dolio eso. Amigos...otra prueba de que no tenia amigos era un mote?-como yo, Mel de Melanie y Cat de Catherine.  
  
- Claro que me puedes llamar Mione.-dijo ella ilusionada. Se alegraba de no ser la unica chica del grupo. Mel sonrio y bajaron a la biblioteca a que las dos chicas hicieran sus deberes y Hermione las ayudaba.  
  
- Eres como Andi, siempre con los libros.-dijo Mel.  
  
- Si, ya me dijo que le gustaban.-dijo Mione muy contenta.  
  
- A mi no es que me encanten.-dijo Cat-pero no me desagradan. Pasaron toda la tarde en la biblioteca. A las seis se les unieron Andi y Josh, al cual le presentaron a Mione.  
  
- Josh, esta es Mione.-dijo Mel.  
  
- Mione?-dijo Andi.-ya estas con tus nombrecitos?  
  
- Dejala, a mi me gusta-dijo Hermione.  
  
Andi se encogio de hombros.  
  
- Encantado.-dijo Josh estrechando la mano de la chica.  
  
Siguieron en la biblioteca, pero ahora Andi y Hermione hablaban sobre libros, libros y mas libros. A las nueve se fueron hacia el Comedor de Honor. Era la hora abitual para cenar. Despues estuvieron en la sala comun, ayudando a Hermione a elegir sus materias.  
  
- Mmm...ponte en cuidado de criaturas magicas!-insistió Mel.- ahí voy yo. Hermione encerclo la de criaturas magicas.  
  
- Aritmacia está muy bien.-dijeron a la vez Andi y Cat. Hermione encerclo aritmacia. Así pasó el rato, hasta que encercló todas menos estudios muggles y Runas antiguas. Los estudios muggles ya sabia bastante de ellos ya que era de allí y Runas antiguas ya habia aprendido bastante en Hogwarts. Habia cogido tambien adivinacion, solo para probar, si no decian mas que chorradas, entonces se desapuntaria. Subieron todos a sus habitaciones. Se pusieron el pijama y Mel y Cat se pusieron a cuchichear sobre unos del hada azul, mientras Mione se sentaba en un escritorio.  
  
- Que haces?-dijo Cat.  
  
- Escribir a mis...mmm...amigos de Hogwarts.-dijo Mione. Hermione mojó la pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir en el pergamino:  
  
Queridos Harry y Ron:  
  
Aquí estoy muy bien. La gente es muy simpatica y atenta conmigo, especialmente mis nuevos amigos; Cat, Mel, Andi y Josh. Todos son muy amables. Estoy en la torre del hada roja, equivalente a gryffindor. Hoy no he hecho clases, pero mañana comienzo. En la torre del hada verde (que seguro que equivale a Slytherin) esta la prima segunda de Draco Malfoy. Se llama Debbie Malfoy. Todo es muy grande aquí. Hos echo de menos. Espero que esten pasando un buen curso sin mi (aunque solo llevamos un dia) bueno me voy a dormir. Besos  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione revisó la carta una vez mas y la apartó a un lado, cogiendo otro pergamino:  
  
Queridisima Ginny: Estoy genial. Te echo de menos. Aquí todo el mundo es muy simpatico, pero sobretodo los amigos que he hecho. Melanie: le llamamos Mel. Se ve que le gusta inventarse motes. A mi me llama Mione. Es peliroja, pero no tanto como tu. Es muy simpatica. Catherine: Le llamamos Cat. Es muy simpatica tambien. Tiene el pelo negro con reflejos azules y los ojos miel. Andi: es rubio con el pelo punki. Esta como un tren, pero solo lo quiero como amigo (no dejes que Harry y Ron lean esto porfavor) es muy simpatico y le encantan los libros como a mi. Josh: Es el que menos conozco, pero es muy simpatico tambien. Tiene el pelo castaño y muy alborotado, casi tanto como el de Harry. Es muy alto. Bueno, esos son mis amigos. El castillo esta dividido en 6 torres. Yo soy la del hada roja. Bueno te dejo. Te quiere mucho:  
  
Mione.  
  
Hermione dobló los dos pergaminos y le pidió la lechuza a Mel, la cual le dijo que por supuesto. Ató las cartas a la lechuza y la dejó volar. Luego se metió en la cama, recordando su encuentro con Andi... 


	3. La misteriosa nota

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO3: LA MISTERIOSA NOTA  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció con un cielo despejado y con un sol radiante, aunque estuvieran en hinvierno. Las tres chicas bajaron a la sala comun a esperar a los chicos. Pronto bajaron y se dirigieron al comedor de Honor, a comer agusto. Cuando salieron fueron a buscar sus cosas y luego se encaminaron a la clase de Historia de la magia.  
  
- Te vas a dormir.- le dijo Melanie a Hermione.- nisiquiera Andi consigue estar despierto!  
  
-No te preocupes.-dijo Mione.-estoy acostumbrada.  
  
Llegaron al aula de historia de la magia. Ya habia mucha gente esperando en la puerta.Compartian esa clase con los del hada verde. Un chico muy feo, que Mione habia visto en el Comedor de Honor hacia unos dias, se les acercó.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero si son los pardillos de Flanders, Watson, Creek, y Jones.-dijo el chico, que era del hada verde.- y una mas en el grupito. Te advierto que son unos fracasados, y acabaras como ellos.  
  
Melanie estaba roja de la ira. Detrás del chico, habia una chica rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura y los ojos grises. Debia ser Debbie Malfoy.  
  
- Largate Hurt!-dijo Josh.-no nos gusta que las mierdas se nos hacerquen.  
  
- Tienes una a tu lado Creek.-dijo mirando a Mel.  
  
La chica no pudo mas con su colera. Se abalanzó sin pensarlo contra el chico y le arreó un par de puñetazos, pero este cuando reaccionó, la estampó contra la pared. Algo golpeó a Hurt por la espalda, era Cat en un intento de defender a su mejor amiga. Josh se metió tambien por el medio defendiendo a sus amigas. Hermione se quedó estatica. Miró a su izquierda y vio como Andi negava con la cabeza. De pronto Andi agarró a Josh por la tunica, diciendo que parara de una vez. Todo volvió a la paz. Ayudaron a Mel a levantarse. Hurt tenia el lavio sangrado pero parecia no inportarle. Les miraba con asco.  
  
- Esta me la pagas Watson, esta me la pagas.-dijo meintras volvia con sus amigos.  
  
- Estas bien?.-le preguntó Mione a la peliroja.  
  
- Si...ese idiota...-dijo Mel apretando los puños.  
  
- No entiendo porque hos seguis peleando. Solo pasa de él-dijo Andi.  
  
Pronto el profesor llegó y les abrió la clase  
  
- Bien.-dijo el profesor una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.-Hoy hablaremos de camelot, nuestra escuela. Hace 3000 años esta escuela fue fundada por seis pequeñas hadas que venian de una colonia con su reina, la hada negra. Viajaban en busca de un sitio donde quedarse, ya que habia habido un atentado en su colonia y solo ellas havian sobrebibido. Encontraron un terreno y se pusieron manos a la obra. Cada una se quedó con una torre y dejaron que la reina se quedara la mejor, la del medio. La decoraron a su gusto- Hermione tomaba apuntes interesada- Un dia, les llegó a sus oidos que cuatro magos poderosos habian fundado una escuela de magia, Hogwarts.-Hermione se sorprendió.-y que uno de ellos, Slazar Slytherin, sabia hablar la lengua parsel, de las serpientes. La hada verde, la cual era aficionada a la magia oscura, se interesó mucho en eso. Se esforzó en aprender la lengua parsel, y al cabo de los años lo consiguió. Contactó con Salazar Slytherin y juntos hicieron una piedra magica, la cual te da poder absoluto. El hada verde y Salazar Slytherin la usaron una vez, y luego la escondieron con muchos maleficios...  
  
La clase pasó rapida, entre la historia de camelot. Se dirigieron a Transformaciones.  
  
- Hos imaginais que le podria hacer a Hurt con esa piedra?-dijo Mel soñando.  
  
Entraron en clase y seguidamente entró Rumsley, el que por lo dicho era muy estricto y antipatico. Era el jefe de la torre del hada azul.  
  
- Cual es el jefe de nuestra torre?-pregunto Hermione a Josh.  
  
- Es Michelle Laurin, enseña pociones.-contesto este.  
  
A Hermione le sorprendió. Pociones? le parecia raro que alguien que enseñara pociones fuera bueno. Acostumbrada a Snape...  
  
- Perdone señorita, pero creo que mi clase es mas interesante que la pared de su izquierda.-dijo el profesor Rumsley a Hermione. Los del hada verde rieron tontamente. Siempre les habia caido bien ese profesor, aunque no fuera su jefe.  
  
- Perdone, señor.-dijo Hermione avergonzada.  
  
- Pues ya que es tan lista, cual es el echizo para convertir animales en calices de agua listilla?-dijo el profesor.  
  
- Ceraverto señor.-dijo Hermione enfurismando a Rumsley.  
  
- Y como se transformó Edic Pultrode en cerdo en el año 1935?  
  
- Con el echizo Lugurnum, señor.-dijo Hermione dejando a toda la clase en silencio y enfadando mas al profesor.  
  
- Y como es el hechizo que usó Berta de colreidement para transfigurarse en una mesa?-dijo sonriendo y pensando que no la sabria.  
  
- Mimberto...-dijo Hermione preocupada al ver que todos murmuravan sobre ella y sus amigos la miravan raramente. Parecia que eso no lo sabia ni Andi.  
  
- Grrr-gruñó el profesor.- Tiene una detencion mañana por la noche a las 8 en el 3r piso. Por listilla.  
  
Hermione pudo escuchar como la gente murmuraba cosas como "es una sabelotodo" "como se atreve a desafiar al profesor?" "se come los libros!" Hermione buscó apoyo en sus amigos pero todos miraban hacia otros lados disimulando. La clase pasó lentamente para el gusto de Hermione. Todos la miraban como un bicho raro. Cuando salieron, los amigos se quedaron callados. "ya esta, ya me he ganado el titulo de empollona. Nunca me puedo contener de responder"pensaba Hermione. Miró a su derecha. Mel estaba seria, pero de pronto la miró y sonrió.  
  
- Wuau chica, es increible!-dijo ella.-has desafiado a Rumsley! Pero te aconsejo que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Diremos que te miraste las respuestas del libro, si no tu reputacion se irá al traste.  
  
Hermione sonrió de que no estuviera sola en eso. Cat se encargó de lanzar el rumor sobre que Hermione habia mirado del libro y ya nadie la mirava mal.  
  
- No te preocupes, todos estan a costumbrados a lanzar rumores para salvarse el pellejo.-dijo Josh.-tuvimos que hacer lo mismo con Andi. Ahora nunca responde demasiado a las preguntas.  
  
Anduvieron hasta el Comedor de Honor. Allí se sentaron para comer.  
  
- Esta noche?-dijo Andi en voz baja.  
  
- Vale, esta noche-dijo Josh.-te vienes Mione?  
  
- A donde?-dijo esta.  
  
- Andi, Mel, Cat y yo salimos cada mes por la noche a los 4 bosques prohibidos para coger medicinas para mi abuela, que esta enferma y como no tiene dinero para esa medicina se la hace ella misma con lo que le envio yo.-dijo Josh  
  
- Pero los 4 bosques no estan prohibidos?-los 4 asintieron.- ay...me recordais a Harry, a Ron y a mi...-le dolio recordarlos.-pero no nos pueden pillar?  
  
- No, Andi tiene un radar que localiza a la gente.-dijo Cat.  
  
- Que, te vienes?-dijo Andi. Hermione movio la cabeza-excelente! esta noche.  
  
La tarde pasó muy rapida para Hermione. Hicieron los deberes en la biblioteca. A las diez ya estaban cenados y preparados para la excursion. Las chicas esperaron en su habitacion sin problemas hasta que a las doce de la noche Andi y Josh se presentaron en su habitacion. Los 5 se fueron camino a los jardines. Salieron sin dificultades hasta los jardines. Saltaron las vallas y se adentraron en el bosque de primavera.  
  
- Lo que buscamos crece en primavera por eso vamos a este bosque.-Hermione se sorprendió.- en el bosque de verano hay unas fresas riquisimas.  
  
Caminaron un rato.  
  
-Josh, estas seguro que no nos estamos perdiendo?-dijo Cat.  
  
-Claro que no...  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Bueno puede que si...  
  
De pronto se oyó un grito de Mel. Se giraron todos y vieron como estaba en el suelo.  
  
-Solo me he tropezado con algo...-dijo levantandose.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron. Se habia caido sobre...  
  
- Un esqueleto?-dijo Josh  
  
Las chicas se estremecieron y ahogaron un grito.  
  
- Se-seguro que es de mentira.-dijo Mel.  
  
- No, es de verdad.-dijo Andi agachandose a examinarlo.  
  
- Como puedes tocar eso?!-dijo Cat.-que asco!  
  
-Shhh...-dijo Andi.-un momento...mirad, aquí hay algo...  
  
Andi sacó un papel amarillento del bolsillo del difunto. Habian unas palabras escritas en otra lengua.  
  
-Dejamelo.-dijo Hermione cogiendo el papel.  
  
Si-ha Zu-hi-he-zi-fu-ha Zi-he Sä-si-gi'x-le's-h's-he-fu-hi-sö Gi'x Zi- he Si-ha H's-ha-zi-ha li'z-he-fu-zi-he He-sä-le's-ha He-sö Ci-ha-se- he-si-ho-le's.  
  
-Que significa esto?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
-Algun graciosillo debe haber puesto esa cosa sin sentido, seguro-dijo Mel  
  
Pero Hermione sentia que no era una broma. Significaba algo, y lo aberiguaria. Recogieron unas cuantas medicinas y salieron de allí (con un poco de dificultad, porque se habian perdido) Se acostaron en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, pero Hermione no dejó de pensar en la misteriosa nota. 


	4. Recuerdos

Gracias por los revews!Me han dado fuerzas * Marina llora * Bueno, contesto los revews:  
  
Joyce Granger: Gracias, fue el primer fic que publiqué con tantos capitulos (Aun no los he publicado todos, tengo hechos hasta el 7). A mi tambien casi se me cayó la baba pensando en como seria Andi...uuuuyyy...debe estar como un tren. Bueno, muchas gracias por el revew!  
  
Kamikaze: No me gusta ser egocentrica ^^, pero creo que la idea de la nota fue buena. Ya tengo todo el fic pensado y como todo encajará. Al final del proximo capitulo se descifra lo que dice en la nota...  
  
Bueno, hos dejo con el fic.  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 4: RECUERDOS  
  
La mañana llegó rapidamente para el gusto de los alumnos, pero pronto estuvieron despejados y listos para ir a clases. Hermione estuvo dandole vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto del papel con palabras raras, pero todavia mas a su encontrada con Andi. No sabia porque pero le recordava a algo. Cath, Mione y Mel salieron de la torre del hada roja rapidamente, Ese dia les tocava adivinacion, por lo cual no querian llegar tarde; unas porque les encantava la asignatura y otra porque queria ver si eran igual de aburridas que en Hogwarts.  
  
Llegaron justo a tiempo. Todos ya estaban sentados, les tocaba clase con los del hada naranja.  
  
-Muy bien alumnos.-dijo la profesora Large entrando en clase- leccion de hace unas semanas. Que es la adivinacion?  
  
Hermione levantó el brazo entusiasmada, pero lo dejó caer un poco al ver la cara de sus amigos.  
  
-Si, señorita Granger?  
  
- La adivinacion es el arte de ver o oir cosas antes de que sucedan.  
  
-Muy bien señorita Granger. 10 Tickets para la torre roja!-dijo la profesora.  
  
Hermione no entendio lo de los tickets, pero Andi le hizo un ademan de que ya le explicaria despues.  
  
-Bien, empecemos. Aparte de hacer adivinacion a traves de los planetas-dijo Large.-podemos adivinar otras cosas, por ejemplo, como será una manzana dentro de unos dias, una casa, e incluso una persona. Y solo con una simple cosa: observando.Observando podemos determinar como pueden ser las personas, animales o cosas en el futuro. Por ejemplo, si una cosa está medio rota, sabemos del cierto que en un futuro, acabará mas mal que una patata lanzada desde un segundo piso...  
  
La clase siguió, bastante interesante. Hermione se sorprendio de que la clase le havia gustado. La profesora les havia enseñado a interpretar los ojos con brillo o sin brillo, los lavios sonrientes o tristes, y muchas cosas mas. Por fin sono el timbre y fueron guardando las cosas.  
  
- Antes de que hos ballais-dijo la profesora.- quiero decir que de deberes para finales de curso teneis que hacerme un trabajo sobre una persona, lo haremos al hazar, el proximo dia lo haremos, ya hos podeis ir.  
  
- Tickets?-dijo Mione en cuanto salieron de la clase-que son tickets?  
  
-En esta escuela, lo que se dan son tickets. Al final del año, la torre con mas tickets es la ganadora. Con los tickets de la torre ganadora se puede ir de vacaciones. Cada alumno vale 5 tickets. Si hay suficientes tickets para toda la torre, que ha ocurrido pocas veces, todos van de vacaciones a donde los profesores digan, pero si hay menos tickets que personas, entonces se eligen las personas a traves de las notas que han sacado, osea las mas altas. Primero se cuenta toda la torre pero luego se cuentan por cursos. Por ejemplo, si en 5º hay 100 tickets pues los 20 primeros en los examenes de ese curso, se van de vacaciones.  
  
-Aaaa, entiendo.-dijo Hermione.  
  
Luego tocó hervologia, asignatura que Hermione encontró fascinante, se lo pasó de lo mas bien. Despues fueron a comer. Hermione no tenia mucha hambre, por lo que salio al jardin. Se sentó en un banco de madera. Ahora recordava aquella vez que Harry, Ron y ella havian gravado su amistad en un banco de madera.  
  
****************Flash Back******************  
  
-Chicos esto es una locura, mejor vamonos.-dijo una Hermione preocupada.  
  
-Quieres callarte Hermione?-decia Ron rallando, al parecer, un banco de madera.  
  
-Como nos pillen nos expulsan. No se puede garabatear los bancos!-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, no estamos garavateando, estamos firmando nuestra amistad-dijo Harry.  
  
-En un banco? oh que romantico.-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.  
  
- Calla y dedicate a vigilar.-dijo Harry.  
  
- Ya está!-dijo Ron.  
  
- Ey, la H de Harry te salió torcida!-dijo Harry en broma.  
  
- Bueno solo falta ponerle un echizo inborrador.-dijo Ron.  
  
- Expandius!-gritó Harry.-ya está! la verdad es que podria haverlo echo Hermione, no tienes muy buena caligrafia.  
  
-No te quejes!  
  
Mientras Ron y Harry peleaban, Hermione mirava el banco.  
  
- " Harry, Ron y Hermione, Friends For Ever."  
  
Se deprimió mas cuando pudo observar que su nombre estava puesto con ganduleria, al contrario que las otra letras, las que havian sido escritas con delicadeza, amor y sobretodo, amistad.  
  
*********************Fin de Flash Back****************  
  
Se levantó para dar un paseo por los jardines, mientras comia una manzana que havia cogido para comersela mientras paseaba. Seguia sonandole el encuentro de Andi, pero no sabia a que. Ahora tenia amigos que la querian. No debia preocuparse por lo demás. De pronto se le hacercaron dos lechuzas. Cogió las cartas. Eran de Harry y de Ginny.  
  
Hola Hermione! El castillo está muy solo por aquí sin ti. Te echo de menos. Ahora estoy mas sola que nunca. Te lo estas pasando bien? Como va el chico ese que te gusta?Espero que bien ; ) Creo que incluso Snape echa de menos que levantes la mano (me lo ha dicho Harry) Por aquí estan pasando cosas raras; Dumbledore se ha ido diciendo que tenia un asunto que hacer, se ha escapado un chico de Slytherin, el profe de DCAO está como ausente...es extraño. Bueno, no te preocupo mas. Adios, una abrazo de:  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione guardó la carta y sacó la de Harry:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Que tal estás? Ron y yo estamos bien, aunque él está un poco ausente. No quiere hablar contigo, dice que no es justo que te hayas ido a buscar amigos que nos reemplacen. Sigue en sus trece. Por aquí todos te echan de menos. Dean ha preguntado 7 veces hoy por ti! Bueno, te dejo, me voy a cenar. Adios!  
  
Besos:  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione guardó las cartas en su bolsillo. Se dirigió a las torres. Entonces recordó su primera impresión de Hogwarts y de sus compañeros.  
  
***************Flash Back************  
  
Estava asustada. No lo aparentava, pero le asustava la idea de que el sombrero no la pusiera en una casa decente. Para no fijarse en el sombrero decidió mirar a sus futuros compañeros. Un rubio muy guapo estava apoyado en la pared con un gesto indolente, al lado de dos gorilas. Se fijó despues en un chico de pelo negro, muy alto, que pronto lo llamaron para que fuera al tamburete; Justin, que fue a Hufflepuff. Se fijó despues en un chico no muy alto, de pelo negro azabache y gafas. Era indudable que era el famoso Harry Potter, pero mas le llamó la atencion cierto pelirojo que permanecia a su lado. En el tren, al buscar a Trevor, le havia parecido un niño insoportable, que le molestava todo, havia visto su orgullo en sus ojos. Pero ahí, ahora mismo, sus ojos eran de miedo y de nerviosidad. Sin saber porqué, se pasó la lengua por los lavios. No acostrumbrava a fijarse en chicos, pero ese especialmente no estava mal. Por fin la llamaron. Se dijo a si misma una par de cosas de consuelo y escuchó como el pelirojo hacia un comentario. Subió al tamburete, nerviosa. El sombrero empezó a hablarle en la cameza, pero ella solo tenia su vista fija en el pelirojo. De pronto todos los nervios havian desaparecido.  
  
" Mm..eres valiente e inteligente y...mm...parece que estas mirando algo mas interesante que yo eh? Weasley? vaya, vaya, te gusta lo exòtico, él será un buen gryffindor, igual que tu. El amor puede conmigo muchacha, así que mejor que estes en... GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Hermione estava totalmente sonrojada por el atrevimiento del sombrero. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, echando pequeñas miradas hacia Ron. Pero casi se echa a llorar cuando escuchó su voz diciendo "Oh no!"  
  
************ Fin de Flash Back *************  
  
Esa tarde tenia pociones. Se dirigió hacia el sotano de la torre. Iba sola, ya que los demas se havian adelantado. Era mejor. Ese dia no era especialmente bueno para ella. El recordar todo el daño en Hogwarts la ponia de mal humor. Debia pensar cosas buenas. Y ya tenia una! El dia que Ron le dijo algo bonito.  
  
************ Flash Back ************  
  
- Hermione?- una voz muy conocida para ella la llamó.  
  
- Que quieres?-dijo ella amablemente.  
  
- Nada, solo venia a pensar y me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí.  
  
Ron se sentó a su lado.  
  
Ella se sonrojó. Le quedava muy bien el pijama. Esa noche queria pensar en su fracasada vida en la torre de astronomia y resultó que el tambien havia ido a pensar.  
  
- Que ibas a pensar?-dijo ella.  
  
- Nada, en todos los petrificados y eso. No te da miedo ir por los pasillos sola cuando eres...bueno..bienes..?  
  
- Ya entiendo, que soy una sangre sucia.-dijo ella en tono normal. Pero no estava enfadada. Era la verdad.  
  
- Yo no he dicho eso!- dijo Ron y repentinamente le cogió la mano a su compañera.  
  
Hermione pasó por varias etapas; primero tenia ganas de salir corriendo, despues queria darle un beso, luego quiso echarse a llorar y contarle sus penas, pero simplemente lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-Pero es lo que soy.- le flasheó una sonrisa falsa.  
  
- Claro que no! Las inveciones de Malfoy no deberian afectarte!-dijo él.- no se como se puede meter con una chica tan guapa.  
  
Hermione se quedó parada. Uno: havia dicho Ron chica? dos: la havia llamado guapa?  
  
Él apoyó la cabeza de Hermione contra su pecho. Hermione cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma a...a Ron.  
  
- Todavia no entiendo como no te da miedo ir sola con un monstruo suelto.- dijo Ron.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza.  
  
- Qizas porque me da igual que me mate.-dijo Hermione casi inaudible.  
  
- Que?-dijo Ron, que no la havia oido.  
  
- Nada...Y tu tampoco tienes miedo?  
  
Ron se quedó callado unos segundos.  
  
- La verdad es que no he venido a pensar. Te vi salir de la sala comun y decidí seguirte para ver si estabas bien...  
  
Ella le sonrió, escapandosele una lágrima que Ron no notó.  
  
- Gracias...-susurró ella mientras acomodava otra vez la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.  
  
- Porque?-dijo él extrañado.  
  
-Simplemente por ser tu.-dijo ella regalandole una sonrisa.  
  
**************** Fin de Flash Back ***************  
  
Havia llegado al aula a tiempo. Se sentó en su sitio. La clase transcurrió bien, con algun incidente de algun alumno del hada amarilla. Berbille Songbuitton hizo explotar su caldero. Cuando salieron de clases Mel se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
- Mione, estas bien? estas como ausente.  
  
-Si - le dedicó una sonrisa falsa - estoy bien.  
  
Se dirigió a los jardines. Se tumbó en el cesped. Entonces se acordó. Ya sabia porque le sonava el encuentro con Andi! Era parecido al de Ron, pero este no fue tan simpatico.  
  
************ Flash Back ********************  
  
Hermione corria hacia el anden. Llegaria tarde a la estacion. Iba tan deprisa que no vio venir a un chico de cabello fuego. Se chocó con él y todo cayó al suelo.  
  
- Per-perdóna!-dijo ella, recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
- Mira por donde vas!-contestó el pelirojo. Ella se molestó por esas palabras, así que se giró para replicar, pero su sorpresa fue que el pelirojo ya havia desaparecido tras la barrera.  
  
*************** Fin de Flash Back ****************  
  
Claro que Ron no se acordaria de eso. Ni siquiera la miró cuando chocaron. Ron havia sido un grosero. Entonces recordó la pregunta de Ron cuando estavan en el duelo de segundo año.  
  
************ Flash Back *************  
  
Estavan en el club de duelo del segundo curso. Malfoy atacó antes de hora a Harry y este salió despedido hacia atrás. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
- Crees que estará bien?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Claro, Harry es fuerte.-dijo Ron.  
  
- Eso espero.- contestó Hermione intentando mirar si Harry se havia puesto en pie.  
  
- Te preocuparias tambien por mi?-preguntó Ron de repente.  
  
Hermione se paró. Que si se preocuparia?  
  
- Claro Ron, eres mi amigo, porque no habria que preocuparme?  
  
- Claro, tu amigo...pero mas, o menos que Harry?  
  
- Ron, a que viene esa pregunta?- respondio ella confusa.  
  
- No, por nada...-dijo él decepcionado  
  
- Quien te entienda que te compre.-dijo ella.  
  
- Quisiera que me compraras tu...- susurró el chico.  
  
Pero algo les llamó la atencion. Malfoy havia sacado una serpiente de la varita y ahora Harry hablaba una lengua extraña, llamada parsel...  
  
************* Fin de Flash Back **********************  
  
Hermione se levantó de un golpe. Pues claro! Ya tenia la solucion, o eso creia ella. Debia escribir cuanto antes a Harry. Necesitava su ayuda.  
  
N/A: Que hos parece? Intrigante? (yo creo que mas bien patetico) Bueno, seguire poniendo caps. R&R plis!!!! Por cierto, si alguien que ha leido algun otro fic mio está leyendo esto, que sepa que seguramente mas adelante pondré un cap para cada fic dedicado a contestar los revews. 


	5. El parsel

Hola de nuevo!!!! Gracias por los revews! Siento no haber contestado a Miina y a Xigrid anteriormente, pero cuando puse el 4º capitulo aun no me salian vuestros revews. Sorry.  
  
Miina: Gracias por tu opinion. A mi tambien me gusta mucho Mel, pero a medida que abanza el fic me va gustando mas Cath...aunque me recuerda a Cho. Por cierto, ya sabia que te llamabas Marina, se me toda tu vida ^^. Me gustaron mucho tus fics, sobretodo el de Embrasseomi, a ver si lo continuas. Por cierto, Jo també soc catalana. Leí el fanfic de tu hermana, el de Dejà vu. Bueno...gracias por tu comentario (tambien se que te encanta Cedric Diggori) Por cierto, este fic es un R-Hr...pero liaré a Andi con otra...pero es sorpresa...  
  
Xigrid: Yo tambien espero subirlos rapidos. Me alegro que te guste mi fic, me esfuerzo al maximo. Bueno, gracias por un comentario, me da fuerzas para escribir!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 5: EL PARSEL  
  
Corrió escaleras arriba de la torre del hada roja. Entró apresuradamente a su habitación, la cual estava vacía, cosa que ella agradeció. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y mojó una pluma que había allí en la tinta.  
  
Querido Harry: Espero que a Ron se le pase pronto el enfado. Es un terco! Pero ahora necesito que me hagas un gran favor. Quiero que me envies una carta lo antes posible escribiendome el abecedario parsel. Porfavor date prisa!  
  
Besos Hermione  
  
PD: dile a Dean que estoy bien!  
  
Hermione dobló torpemente la carta y corrió al zoo (es así como lo llamaban, pues allí no solo guardaban las lechuzas, sino tambien las ratas, gatos y sapos.) Cogió una lechuza del colegio que le proporcionó la encargada y le ató la carta rapidamente. Al soltarla, corrió otra vez a la torre para coger su mochila e ir a la siguiente clase. Tenia Historia de Camelot, por lo que no se aburrió mucho. La tarde la pasaron en la biblioteca, acabando el trabajo que tenian por atrasado. Pronto se fueron a la cama. Hermione durmió como un àngel. La mañana siguiente fue bastante entretenida. A segunda hora tuvieron Adivinacion y eligieron a las personas que tenian que observar. A Hermione le tocó casualmente a Andi, pero por supuesto no le dijo nada a nadie. Esa tarde estuvo trabajando en la redacción de adivinacion. Fue entretenido mirar a Andi. Pudo apreciar movimientos y detalles que nunca se habia fijado; tenia el extraño tic de que cuando estaba sentado, movia el pie nerviosamente. O cuando estaba muy persativo repicaba con la yema de sus dedos en su frente. Sus ojos desprendian mucho brillo, lo que demostraba que constantemente pensava en cosas felices, nunca era negativo. Apuntó todas las conclusiones en una hoja en sucio y justo cuando acababa unos detalles una lechuza blanca sobrevoló toda la torre del hada roja. La gente la miró, como esperando que abriera la carta, pero sin embargo, Hermione cogió a Hedwig rapidamente y subió a su habitacion muy nerviosa. Desdobló el papelito que esta traia y lo leió.  
  
Querida Hermione: Soy, Ron, ya no estoy enfadado, fue una rabieta pasagera. Me dijo Harry que le habias pedido una favor, así que le ayudé a sonsacar el abecedario parsel. Está pasando algo por ahí? Cuentanoslo todo. Te gusta algun chico? Hay alguna chica guapa : p, es broma. Bueno, cuentanos absolutamente TODO lo que te ocurra, que tambien somos tus amigos. Bueno, te escribo el abecedario parsel:  
  
A = ha B = ze's C = ci D = zi E = he F = fe's  
G = ce H = h's I = hi J = zo'f K = fi  
L = si M = se N = sö Ñ = su'z O = ho P = zu Q = xe's R = fu S = sä T = le's U = hu V = li'z W = xa X = xi Y = gi'x  
Z = ze's  
  
Con cariño: Ron y Harry  
  
Se puso muy contenta en ver que Ron volvia a hablarle. Bajó rapidamente las escaleras. Melanie, Cath, Andi y Josh seguian allí. Los llamó por medio de señas y se quedaron en las escaleras que se dirigian a la habitacion de las chicas. - Donde está la nota?- se apresuró a decir Hermione. - Nota? Que nota Mione?- dijo Melanie extrañada. - La que encontramos en el bosque de primavera, no la recordais?- dijo ella impacientemente.- Quien la tiene. Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron callados mirandose unos a otros. Porfin Josh habló. - Creo que la dejamos caer en el bosque. - Que?- dijo Hermione horrorizada.- Pues esta noche tendremos que volver a buscarla. - Para que la quieres?- dijo Andi. - Creo que esa nota estaba escrita en parsel y ya se como descifrarla.- dijo Hermione extendiendo la carta.- tengo el abecedario.  
  
Es noche a las 12 salieron los cinco hacia el bosque de primavera. Caminaron dibagando durante muchas horas. - La otra vez nos perdimos- dijo Cath.- Seria mucha coincidencia que ahora de pronto nos encontremos con el cadav...aaaaaa! Todos se giraron. Cath havia tropezado con alguien...o con algo que havia sido un alguien. - Lo encontramos!- dijo Josh cogiendo la nota, que estaba al lado. - Vale, salgamos de aquí lo mas rapido posible.- dijo Mel. Empezaron a andar, pero se dieron cuenta que una luz se dirigia hacia ellos. Se quedaron inmoviles, esperando no ser vistos. - Quien hay ahí? - dijo una voz aflautada. Supieron que era Derek, el encargado del bosque. Decian que estaba chiflado porque se paseaba dia y noche por los cuatro bosques, llamando a su difunta esposa. - Eres tu, Madelein? Cada vez se les hacercaba mas. Estaban temblando de nervios. Solo a Melanie se le ocurrió una cosa. - Si...soy yo, Derek- dijo con un susurro pero muy alto y claro. - Madelein? - Si... - Donde estas? - En el lago...ven a buscarme... Derek salió disparado hacia el lago, que estaba al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban - Fue lo unico que se me ocurrió.- dijo Melanie. - Mejor vamonos.- dijo Andi. Empezaron a correr hacia donde el bosque empezaba a aclararse. De pronto Hermione sintió un "crack" y cayó al suelo. Todos siguieron corriendo sin darse cuenta que ella habia quedado atrás. Todos menos Andi que la vio caer, pues iba detrás de ella. - Estas bien?- dijo Andi preocupadamente. - Creo que me he roto un tobillo.- dijo ella intentando levantarse. Andi la levantó y ella pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico. Andi sacó la varita y apuntó atentamente hacia delante, por si alguna criatura, al ver que andavan muy despacio, decidia atacarles. Tardaron un poco en llegar al castillo pero lo consiguieron. Allí encontraron a Melanie y Catherin que en ver que estaba bien se fueron a dormir, al igual que Josh. - Si, creo que esta roto.- dijo Andi inspeccionando el tobillo de Hermione.- Sera mejor que mañana vayas a la infermeria. - Pero talvez descubririan que hemos ido al bosque prohibido.- dijo ella preocupadamente. - No, tranquila, dejamelo a mi, pensare en algo. Andi la llevó a la cama y se fue a su habitacion. Pronto Hermione cayó rendida, soñando algo extraño, del cual el protagonista era Ron. La mañana siguiente la despertó Mel. Debia ser muy tarde, ya que estaba vestida y Cath a su lado. - Despierta Hermione, ya tenemos un plan.- dijo la peliroja. Hermione les miró extrañada. - Para conseguirte una medicina para tu tobillo.- dijo Cath. Hermione se sentó. Se pusó de pie sin apoyar el pie derecho y se vistió. -Andi ha tenido una idea- dijo Cath.- pero te necesitamos para que esto funcione. Cuando Hermione estuvo vestida bajaron a bajo. Andi las estaban esperando junto a Josh. - Bien, Hermione sientate. Ella obedeció. Andi le puso unas vendas. - Esto te hará aguantar hasta que tengamos tu medicina. Necesitamos Recranjahuesos. Es una sustancia pastosa de color trasparente y... - Se lo que es.- dijo Hermione. - Bien, este es el plan...  
  
Caminó junto a Cath y Mel hasta llegar a una esquina cercana a la infermeria. El plan de Andi parecia sencillo, pero si les pillaban seguramente serian xpulsados por remenar entre las cosas del enfermero. El Plan consistia en que las agentes C (Cath) M (Mel) y H (Hermione) esperaban tras una esquina mientras los agentes A (Andi) y J (Josh) estaban en la otra punta del colegio. El agente M tenia que salir corriendo y hablarle a las tropas enemigas (el enfermero McGringer) sobre que el agente A habia trasfigurado las piernas del agente J en una cola y no podia moverse de allí y así las tropas enemigas estarian fuera del campo de batalla un tiempo. Mientras la agente M guiaba a las tropas enemigas hasta los agentes A y J, las agentes C y H entrarian en accion. La agente C se quedaria en la puerta para vigilar si las tropas enemigas volvian mientras que la agente H se infiltraria en el cuartel general (el despacho de McGringer) a buscar el tesoro (Recranjahuesos). Por fin la agente M...digo Mel, decidió salir de la esquina. Fue corriendo hasta el enfermero y le explicó todo el rollo. Obviamente para retener mas al enfermero, Andi habia transfigurado de verdad las piernas de Josh. El enfermero se alejó rapidamente y en doblar la esquina Hermione y Cath salieron. Cath se quedó en la puerta mientras que Hermione entró dentro. Fue hasta el final de la infermeria donde se encontraba una puerta que dirigia al despacho de McGringer. Empezó a regirar los botes de cristal que contenian liquidos extrabagantes. Despues de buscar por un rato encontró la sustancia transparente y la cogió. Rapidamente se la escondió en el bolsillo y cuando iba a salir oyó la voz de Cath alta y fuerte. - Vaya, enfermero McGringer, le estaba esperando! Hermione se tiró nerviosa debajo del escritorio, justo en el momento que el enfermero entraba en su despacho con Cath detrás. - Queria comentarle un...problema que tengo.- dijo Cath. El enfermero miraba hacia la ventana y Cath aprobechó para haerle señas a Hermione de que ella le distraeria mientras salia por la puerta. - Y que queria decirme señorita?- dijo el enfermero. -Pues verá...- Cath se puso fente al enfermero de manera que este quedara de espaldas a la puerta.- Tengo un problema muy grabe. - Cual es?- dijo el enfermero impaciente. Hermione empezó a deslizarse hacia la puerta. - Tengo...almorranas..si eso, almorranas. Es horrible dormir con eso, lo ha probado? - La verdad es que no- dijo el enfermero alzando las cejas. - Pues es muy molesto, no puedo dormir bien y por eso no rindo en clase. Son horrorosas. Porfin Hermione salio por la puerta y antes de dejar la infermeria cogeando pudo escuchar la voz de Cath diciendo: Creo que sobrebiviré un tiempo mas con las almorranas. Y tambien salió de la infermeria. En la torre del hada roja Hermione se estaba bebiendo un poco de pocion. - Y como la volveremos a dejar?- dijo Mel preocupada. - No te preocupes, ya la dejare yo. Cuando este en su despacho la dejare encima de una de las mesitas de noche de una cama y pensará que lo habia dejado allí.- dijo Andi. Hermione subio a coger la carta y la nota y empezó a intentar traducir lo que decia. - Ya lo tengo!- dijo despues de media hora.Todos se hacercaron a ella.- dice: La piedra de Slytherin y de la hada verde está en Camelot. - En camelot?- dijo Mel. - Puede que sea en uno de los cuatro bosques- dijo Cath. - Nos lo estamos tomando al pie de la letra y nisiquiera sabemos si es cierto.- concluyó Josh. - Esperad- dijo Hermione.- Hay otra nota que no la habiamos advertido antes. Tambien estaba en parsel pero la traducí. Parece que sea una profecia. Dice así:  
  
Cuando el angel del demonio caiga  
el caos llegará a camelot  
la piedra será suya para siempre  
a no ser que coja antes alguien de buena fe  
el tesoro que esconde la blanca y limpia naturaleza  
y destruya al demonio heredero de la serpiente verde.  
  
N/A: Que hos parece? Adivinais la premonicion? Supongo que mas adelante si. Bueno...espero actualizar pronto el 6º cap. R&R pliz!!!!  
  
Marina Lovegood o Emvi 


	6. Maggie Gamber

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por vuestros Revews!  
  
Kamikaze: Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y enviandome revews! Gracias por tu comentario, ahora ya sabes que significa la nota!  
  
Miina: A mi també hem sembla que el Ron es maquisim, encara que el Draco es millor ;). Espero que pengis aviat el capitol d¡embrasse-moi, que estic esperant! Bé, espero que t'agradi aquest capitol.  
  
Melania Weasley: La verdad es que si que es tonta dejandolos atrás, pero si no no hay argumento para el fic! Gracias por leer mi fic, estoy encantada!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 6: MAGGIE GAMBER  
  
-Cuando el angel del demonio caiga, el caos llegará a camelot, la piedra será suya para siempre, a no ser que la coja antes alguien de buena fe, el tesoro que esconde la blanca y limpia naturaleza y destruya al demonio heredero de la serpiente verde.- Recitó otra vez Mel.  
  
Llevaban horas pensando en la supuesta profecia y Hermione la habia recitado tantas veces que los cinco ya se la sabian de memoria.  
  
- Lo que es seguro es que está hablando de alguien.- dijo Cath.  
  
- De un demonio o no-se-que- dijo Josh.  
  
- Supongo que con lo del demonio se refiere a alguien malvado.- dijo Andi  
  
- Ni idea...-dijo Mel.- pero volviendo a lo del mensaje...de que piedra habla?  
  
- Creo que se refiere a la que nos contó el profesor de Historia de la magia- dijo Mione.- esa que te da poder absoluto.  
  
- Waw! Y esta escondida en camelot?- dijo Josh interesadamente.  
  
- Parece que si.- contesto Cath. - Pero camelot es muy grande. Es imposible saber donde exactamente.  
  
Dejaron de pensar en todo eso y se fueron al Comedor de Honor. Hermione comió agusto.  
  
La mañana siguiente fue agotadora, pues en Aritmacia, donde tambien iban Andi y Cath, era agobiante, ya que la profesora exigió muchas cuentas. Y para acabarlo de rematar, despues tenian Transformaciones. Hermione decidió que odiaba a ese profesor. Nunca habia odiado a nadie tanto como a él, nisiquiera a Snape.  
  
Despues se fue directa hacia Estudios muggles. Al final habia decidido si hacer esa materia, pues hacia tiempo que no la hacia. Nadie de los cuatro amigos iba a estudios muggles, por eso tuvo que ir preguntando el camino. Por fin llegó al aula. Se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacia. Las mesas eran de dos en dos, pero la mayoria de alumnos no habian llegado. La profesora se habia sentado a esperar a los restantes. Estaba escribiendo algo interesadamente en un pergamino. Hermione puso la cartera a un lado de la silla y sacó sus libros de estudios muggles.  
  
- Perdona, puedo sentarme?- le preguntó una voz fina.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta. Una chica mas o menos de su edad estaba parada delante suyo. Tenia el pelo rubio y muy largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran azules y tenia una sonrisa perfecta. Sus dientes eran blancos y parecia que deslumbraban. Pensó que su cara era engelical. Llebava la tunica del hada amarilla.  
  
- Claro.- permitió Hermione. La chica colocó su cartera a un lado de la silla y se sentó.- Como te llamas?  
  
- Maggie Gamber. Soy de la torre amarilla.- señaló su uniforme.- tu eres del hada roja, la que biene de Hogwarts, no es así?- dijo ella.  
  
- Si- contesto Hermione.- Tu siempre has estado en esta escuela?  
  
Maggie asintió.  
  
En ese momento la profesora se puso en pie y empezó a explicar cosas sobre el transporte muggle.  
  
La clase trancurrio bien y Hermione simpatizó mucho con Maggie.  
  
- Hola Mione...mmm...te conozco?- dijo Mel dirigiendose a Maggie.  
  
- Maggie Gamber.- dijo ella. Hermione se fijó ahora que tenia la piel muy blanca.  
  
- Melanie Watson- dijo la peliroja sonriendo- Mel para los amigos.  
  
- Melanie Watson?- dijo Maggie.- Tu no eres la que estuvo saliendo con Hurt?  
  
Mel hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Odio recordarlo- concluyó Mel.  
  
Se dirigieron a la torre para dejar las mochilas.  
  
- Así que saliste con Hurt.- dijo Hermione  
  
- Si, por eso nos odiamos mutuamente.  
  
Dejaron las mochilas y se fueron a encontrar con los demas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a desayunar muy pronto y sola.  
  
- Buenos dias.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró. Cath.  
  
- Hola.- contestó la chica de pelo enmarañado.  
  
- Como es que has madrugado tanto?- preguntó la pelinegra.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros. Cath cogio una tostada y empezó a untarla con la mermelada.  
  
- Como es que Hurt y Mel cortaron?  
  
Cath dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con grandes ojos.  
  
- Lo sabes?  
  
-Si, lo se. Explicame lo que pasó.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Cath dejó la tostada a un lado.  
  
- Fue el año pasado.- dijo Cath.- empezaron a salir y todo iba muy bien...hasta que Hurt sobrepasó los limites. La llevó a un aula y intentó...ya sabes.- Hermione abrio mucho los ojos, se sonrojó y hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerle ver que entendia.- pero Mel no estaba preparada. Y se lo dijo, así que Hurt se enfadó así que cortó con ella. Despues fue diciendo que se habia acostado con Mel y que ella satisfacia tan poco en la cama que cortó con ella. Mel se enfadó mucho con eso, pero no hizo nada para desmentirlo.  
  
-Oh...- dijo Hermione.- Y ahora se odian?  
  
- Ahá-dijo Cath.  
  
- Y no le gusta nadie ahora?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Creo que le atrae Andi-dijo Cath muy bajito haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos al maximo sorprendida.- pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
- Y a ti no te gusta nadie?- dijo Mione por cambiar de tema.  
  
Cath asintió.  
  
-Todo el colegio sabe que me gusta Josh y que yo le gusto a él.  
  
- Y entonces? Porque no salis?- dijo extrañada la castaña.  
  
- No lo se.- dijo Cath.- no me gusta tener novio, se esta mejor así. Nos enviamos notitas pervertidas en clase, nos lanzamos besos, pero no salimos.Es mejor así. Y a ti te gusta alguien?  
  
- No estoy segura.- respondio Mione.- creo que me gusta un amigo mio...aunque Andi no está mal.  
  
Cath sonrió.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Las dos se giraron para ver quien era. Josh estaba parado detrás de ellas.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- dijo Hermione con las cejas arrugadas.  
  
- Desde que dije hola.- contestó a la vez que se sentaba.  
  
Mas tarde bajaron Mel y Andi. Despues juntos fueron a Pociones. La mañana pasó bastante rapida. Hermione adelantó un poco el trabajo sobre Andi a la hora de comer. Por la tarde las clases fueron mas insoportables. El profesor de Transfiguraciones que tanto odiaban les mandó muchos deberes.  
  
Entrada la noche, en la torre del hada roja en la sala comun solo quedaban los de quinto año haciendo los deberes.  
  
De repente se oyó un aleteo. Una lechuza entró por la ventana y fue directa hacia Hermione. Esta desato la carta. Era de Ginny.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te echo muchisimo de menos. Tengo ganas de que vuelvas ya. Por aquí va todo extrañamente. Te acuerdas que te dije en una carta que se habia escapado un Slytherin? Pues ya lo han encontrado. Bueno, en realidad volvió él. Se ve que iba a hacer algo pero cambio de planes. Se llama Blaise Zabini. Se que lo conoces, va a quinto. Bueno, Dumbledore ya ha vuelto, se habia ido por ese motivo. Sabes que? Dumbledore ha anunciado que desde tercero en adelante haremos una visita a Camelot! Que sorpresa eh? Ha dicho que abrá un baile y que haremos los examenes allí, en Camelot. Pero yo creo que en realidad es una escusa para ir. Creo que Dumbledore quiere hablar con el director de Camelot. Está pasando algo raro por alli? Bueno, me despido! Besos!  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione dobló la carta con cara de poquer.  
  
- Pasa algo?- dijo Josh.  
  
- Los de Hogwarts van a venir aquí.- dijo sin creerselo aun.  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció tempestuosa. Los cinco bajaron a desayunar despreocupadamente. Habian visto un cartel en el tablero de anuncios en que decia que las clases al aire libre (criaturas magicas y vuelo) habian sido suspendidas a causa de la lluvia y herbologia tambien porque habian goteras en los hinvernaderos. Y como tenian herbologia a primera hora, no se preocuparon.  
  
- Hermione!  
  
Ella volteó. Maggie Gamber estaba detrás suyo haciendo señas con la mano. Hermione se hacercó a ella con sus amigos detrás. Al lado de Maggie habia un chico alto con el pelo negro y de punta. Sus ojos tambien eran oscuros y su piel muy blanca. Tenia pinta de sadico, pues su camiseta negra parecia manchada en sangre. Al hacercarse mas distinguió que solo era un dibujo. No congeniaba nada con Maggie. Ella iba con un bestido blanco, seguramente no se habia puesto el uniforme porque ella tampoco tenia clase a primera hora. Sus rizos rubios caian al lado de su cara blanca.  
  
- Este es Sesi.- dijo la voz de Maggie.- es mi novio.  
  
- Encantado.- dijo el chico con voz neutral estrechando la mano de Hermione. Al contacto con las manos empezó a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza.  
  
- Cath, Andi, Josh y Mel.- dijo Hermione señalando a cadu uno de sus amigos.- esta es Maggie.  
  
Ella les sonrió amablemente.  
  
Caminaron todos juntos hacia el Comedor de Honor y cada uno se fue a su mesa.  
  
- No le pega nada ese chico a Maggie.- dijo Mel alzando una ceja.  
  
Todos parecian estar deacuerdo.  
  
La primera hora la pasaron hablando y cuando llegó la hora de ir a Encanterios cogieron sus mochilas y se dirigieron al aula. El profesor era muy alto y forzudo, parecia que iba a romper la varita en dos cuando la cogia.  
  
- Bien, hoy aprenderemos a hacer el echizo regulador.  
  
La teoria la apuntaron en un pergamino y luego hicieron los hechizos. Fue bastante entretenido, sobretodo para Hermione, la cual lo llevaba muy bien.  
  
Ese dia, a la hora de comer, el director se levantó de su silla como pocas veces hacia.  
  
- Silencio.- dijo. Todos callaron - bien, este año va a haber un cambio. Los alumno de 3º hasta 7º de Hogwarts van a venir a pasar aquí el resto del año.- hubo un murmullo general.- Haran el test que siempre hacen los de primer año para saber en que casa estan. Ellos seran contados como alumnos normales y tambien haran el viaje de tickets junto a la casa ganadora. Despues de los TIMO haremos un baile y es, sobretodo, para conocer gente nueva. Eso es todo.  
  
El Comedor estalló en cientos de murmullos.  
  
- Aun no me han explicado las caracteristicas de cada casa.- anunció Hermione a Josh.  
  
- Pues mira: el hada roja significa valentia, travesuras, aventureros. El hada amarilla es alegria, amabilidad. El hada verde es celosia, astucia, abaricia. El hada azul es obediencia, esclavitud, inociencia. El hada celeste es inteligencia y a los del hada naranja les gusta competir y ganar. Cada hada ha tenido su aventura para que le pongan esos significados.- aclaro Josh.  
  
- Y cuales son esas historias?- dijo Mione.  
  
- Esta noche te las cuento, pero ahora hay clase.  
  
La tarde la pasaron haciendo clase y deberes. Acabaron a las 7 de la noche, así que se quedaron un rato frente a la chimenea.  
  
- Y bien?- dijo Mione- y esas historias?  
  
- Bueno.- dijo Josh.- El hada roja es valentia, traviesa, aventurera. Se la cataloga asi porque ella fue una noche en busca de Tramit, el ciclope arisco. Tramit fue el que destrozo su colonia, así que ella, dominada por su ira, fue en su busca. Por eso dicen que es valiente, traviesa y aventurera. Pero eso no significa que fuera immortal. Tramit la mató.- Josh hizo una mueca.  
  
- El hada amarilla, con su bondad, alegria y compañerismo, hizo un funeral para ella. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demas, a dar su vida por sus compañeras. Eso la llevó a la muerte cuando se interpuso entre una maldicion para salvar a la hada celeste.- continuó Mel.  
  
- El hada celeste siempre habia sido muy inteligente; inventó muchas cosas para su colonia, diseñó las torres y el castillo especialmente para que resistiera a ataques. Murió al intentar inventar un veneno.- siguí Cath.  
  
- El hada verde era ambiciosa, egoista y muchas cosas mas. Siempre estaba conspirando para el mal, como por ejemplo la piedra. No habia hecho algo bueno en su vida. Murió en una batalla contra el bien.- dijo Andi.  
  
- Y sin olvidar la hada azul.- dijo Mel.- ella representa la esclavitud, simplemente porque era la "esclaba" del hada verde y a la vez representa inocencia por haber creido todo lo que ella decia. Simplemente murio de vieja.  
  
- Y por ultimo está la hada naranja, siempre competia- dijo Josh.- Hacia apuestas, iba a un pub de hadas y era muy deportista y rapida. Murió asesinada por no pagar sus deudas en las jugadas que perdia.  
  
Hermione se quedó asombrada.  
  
- Así que esas son sus historias?- todos asintieron.  
  
- Y cambiando de tema...- dijo Cath.- tus amigos van a venir no? Como se llaman?  
  
- Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.- dijo Mione.  
  
Los 4 abrieron mucho los ojos.  
  
- Harry Potter?- dijo Josh.- el famoso Harry Potter? Cicatriz?  
  
- Si, si, ese Harry Potter.  
  
- Waw chica!- dijo Mel- que suerte tienen algunas! Ya nos lo presentaras no?  
  
- Claro- rió Hermione.  
  
Mas tarde todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
- Mel.- dijo Andi.- puedo hablar contigo un segundo?  
  
Mel asintió y le dijo a sus amigas que fueran subiendo.  
  
Ellas obedecieron.  
  
- Que suerte que Harry Potter sea tu mejor amigo! Es ese el que te gusta?- dijo Cath una vez ya en la habitacion.  
  
- No.- contestó ella.- Me gusta Ron. O eso creo.  
  
- Oh!  
  
- Tambien vendrá una amiga mia. Es hermana de Ron, va a un curso inferior. Se llama Ginny.  
  
- Ginny?- dijo Cath- vaya nombre.- Hermione frunció el ceño.- era broma!  
  
De pronto la puerta de la habitacion se abrió. Detrás de ella entró Melanie con gesto nervioso.  
  
- Que te ha dicho?- preguntó Cath.  
  
Mel se sentó el la cama mirandolas con gesto nervioso.  
  
A Hermione se le heló el corazon cuando Mel dijo:  
  
-Andi me ha dicho que le gusto...  
  
N/A: Que? Hos ha gustado este cap? Espero que si...aunque creo que los tomates que teneis en las manos no son buena señal ¬¬... Hos imaginabais la pareja Mel y Andi? Yo no O.O Me salió a ultimo momento. Bueno, R&R Plis!!!! 


	7. La llegada y los TIMO

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 7: LA LLEGADA Y LOS TIMO  
  
Hermione no sabia que decir. Mel seguia allí, encima de la cama, mirandolas nerviosamente.  
  
- Es...es...genial!- dijo al fin Cath a Mel. Aunque miraba de reojo a Mione.  
  
-Y tu que crees Mione?- dijo Mel.  
  
- B-bien...estupendo...me alegro por ti...-sonrio Hermione falsamente.  
  
- Y...y que le digo?- dijo la peliroja sonrojada.  
  
- Te gusta?- dijo Mione.  
  
- Si...claro.  
  
- Pues dile que sientes lo mismo-aclaró Hermione.  
  
Mel estubo dubitando toda la noche en su cama y Cath no habia dejado de mirar preocupadamente a Hermione.  
  
Las semanas pasaron y se iba hacercando mas el dia en que vendrian los de Hogwarts. Mel no le habia respuesto a Andi aun, pues nunca encontraba el momento.  
  
- Estas bien?- le habia preguntado Cath a Hermione a la mañana siguiente.  
  
- Claro, Andi no me pertenece.- le habia respuesto Mione sin apartar la vista del libro.  
  
- Pero eso no significa que no te guste.  
  
- Duele.- fue lo unico que respondió Mione.  
  
Cath se sentó a su lado y la abrazó consoladoramente.  
  
La mañana en que los de Hogwarts venian llegó pronto. Ese dia no habian clases, pues tenian que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas conocerse.Todos se pusieron sus uniformes, las bufandas, los guantes y un abrigo y habian salido al jardin nevado a esperarlos impacientes.  
  
- Se lo digo ahora?- dijo Mel desesperadamente.  
  
Cath, Mione y la peliroja estaban en una esquina apartada de los demas del colegio. Las tres se fregaban las manos para entrar en calor. Josh y Andi estaban mas hacia delante, hablando con unos de la hada naranja.  
  
- Si, va, hazlo de una vez!- dijo Mione.  
  
Mel dio unos pasos hacia Andi, pero los retrocedió enseguida.  
  
- No puedo!- murmuró.  
  
Cinco minutos mas tarde, aparecieron unos carruajes sin caballos a la lejania. Todos se hacercaron mas al limite de Camelot, intentando vislumbrar a algun alumno. Los carruajes pronto llegaron a las puertas del castillo y hubo muchos murmullos. Los alumnos empezaron a bajar y Dumbledore el primero. Se hacercó con su larga barba al director y se estrecharon las manos para empezar a hablar. Hermione se fijó que los del carruaje eran de 7º y 6º. Esperó mas hasta que llegaron los de 5º y 4º. Miró entre la gente y sonrió a distinguir un pelo rojo. Las figuras de Ron y Harry se hicieron visibles. En cuanto la vieron corrieron hacia ella. Ron fue el priemro en abrazarla afectuosamente. Despues Harry tambien la abrazó.  
  
- Que alegria veros!- dijo la castaña.- Y Ginny?  
  
- Estará mas atrás-dijo Ron despreocupadamente. Luego miró a los cuatro que permanecian quietos detrás de su amiga.  
  
- oh! estos son Andi, Mel, Cath y Josh.- los señaló- y estos son Ron y Harry.  
  
Todos se presentaron y7 poco mas tarde llegó Ginny, la cual tambien se presentó. Caminaron hacia el castillo todos juntos mientras explicaban a Harry, Ron y Ginny como funcionaba el colegio.  
  
Mas tarde, cuando estaban por entrar en el comedor, Mel llamó a Andi a una esquina. Mione vio como hablaban muy cerca y Mel se sonrojaba, al igual que Andi. Le dio una punzada en el estomago. Ron notó la cara de su amiga y, en mirar a la pareja, comprendió rapidamente por lo que fruncio el ceño.  
  
Andi y Mel volvieron totalmente sonrojados con ellos y todos juntos fueron a la mesa de la hada roja (el primer dia les dejaban sentarse con quien quisieran).  
  
- Andi y yo estamos saliendo- susurró Mel a sus compañeras.  
  
Parecia que Andi estaba haciendo lo mismo con los chicos, pues les hablaba muy bajito. Hermione bajó la cabeza para no tener que ver los ojos de Mel.  
  
- Enhorabuena!- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
El director se levantó.  
  
- Por favor, un minuto de silencio para mis palabras!- todos callaron- quiero decir que porfavor, todos los de Hogwarts se ponganen este rincon.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny y muchos mas se levantaron y se dirigieron al rincon. Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
- Ahora hos iré diciendo a que torre vais y hos ireis sentando en las mesas correspondientes.  
  
Dumbledore fue diciendo a gente de la lista que a Hermione no le importaba, por lo que no prestó mucha atencion. Cuando llegaron a la P, Hermione levantó la cabeza para escuchar.  
  
- Parvati Patil - dijo la voz de Dumbledore - la hada roja...Padma Patil, la hada celeste...Harry Potter...la hada roja...  
  
Harry corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa triumfante en la cara.  
  
Pronto Dumbledore llegó a la W y Ginny y Ron fueron a la hada roja tambien.  
  
Mas tarde fueron a las torres para enseñar las habitaciones a las demas personas. Ginny se fue con unas chicas de su curso a ver la habitacion. Parvati, Lavender y Elia, que en Hogwarts habia ido a Hufflepuff, siguieron a las chicas hasta arriba.  
  
Aquella noche hubo una fiesta en cada torre para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. En la torre de la hada roja habian puesto a un lado un mesa muy larga donde habia todo tipo de comida y bebida y sonaba una musica marchosa en el lugar. Mel y Ginny habian ido a hablar con los 4 chicos, que estaban picando algo en la mesa, mientras que Hermione y Cath se habian quedado en un rincon sentadas en unas butacas y mirando toda la fiesta.  
  
- No te molesta que Andi y Mel esten saliendo? - dijo Cath, que observaba atentamente como Andi tenia un brazo en la cintura de su nueva novia.  
  
- No...-dijo Hermione.- ya te dije que me gustaba Ron.  
  
- No está mal, el pelirojo.- dijo Cath.  
  
-Si, ya...pero es mio.- bromeo Mione.  
  
- Tranquila, me gusta Josh- dijo Cath.  
  
Aquella noche Mione se la paso en el rincon hasta que la fiesta dio a su fin y subieron todos a las habitaciones.  
  
A la mañana siguiente repartieron los horarios a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba mas lleno que nunca por la llegada de tantos estudiantes y los pasillos estaban mas abarrotados que nunca. Aquella mañana Hermione casi se durmió en historia de la magia, pero a pesar de una vocecilla en su cabeza que le decia "duerme, duerme...sueñaaaaa" pudo tomar apuntes. Fue la unica que no se durmió pues cuando sono la campana pudo apreciar como todos daban un bote en su asiento asombrados.  
  
- Pociones...-dijo Harry.- que horror.  
  
-Que va, es divertido- dijo Hermione- tu preocupate por transformaciones. Es peor que Snape.  
  
Pociones pasó bastante rapido y Harry y Ron se asombraron de lo facil que habia sido. La semana iba pasando y los TIMO estaban al llegar. Los 8 se pasaban las noches en vela estudiando en la torre. Y no eran los unicos. Parvati Patil estudiaba el libro boca abajo. Seamus Finnigan corria de un lado a otro memorizando los nombres de los gnomos famosos del siglo XV y Lavender se dedicaba a suspirar intentando recordar como se hacia la pocion levitadora. Las preguntas estaban en cada rincon. Hermione las recitaba hasta en la ducha y a la hora de comer todo eran murmullos sobre como transfigurar animales, los animagos mas gamosos y el nombre de las bestias mas grandes.  
  
Porfin la semana de los TIMOs llegó a su alcance. Al dia siguiente empezarian con los primeros examenes. Esa mañana les habian entregado el horario de examenes. Habrian examenes teoricos y practicos. La suerte era que los examinaban magos del misnisterio. El primer examen que tenian era teorico, de pociones y seguido del teorico de Transformaciones. Por la tarde tenian el practico de Pociones y el teorico de Adivinacion. La torre estaba totalmente llena, pero en silencio. Todos los de quinto intentaban memorizar todas las pociones, sus antidotos y las consequencias. Tambien estudiaron de Transformaciones y acabaron a las 3 de la madrugada. Hermione tenia miedo de dormir por si se le olvidaba todo, pero se alivio al despertarse y al ver que recordaba todo lo que habia leido aun mejor. Bajaron a desayunar muy nerviosos. A Ginny le tocaba historia de la magia a primera hora, (ella no tenia que hacer los TIMO, solo examenes) por lo que se despidieron de ella. Fueron al 4º piso y se dirigieron hacia el aula 8- G. Era muy grande y espaciosa. Habia muchos pupitres separados y cada uno se sentó en el primero que pilló. Pronto la clase estuvo llena y el inspector repartio los examenes. A su señal, todos giraron la hoja. Hermione empezó a leer rapidamente.  
  
1- Que pocion tiene las peores consequencias hacerca del amor?  
  
2- Que pocion fue restringida por el ministro de magia en el sigle XIV?  
  
3- Menciona dos pociones, sus consequencias y sus antidotos.  
  
Y así seguia dos hojas mas. Hermione mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir.  
  
Cuando por fin acabó la hora, todos se dirigieron a la torre de la hada roja para repasar transformaciones.  
  
- Yo no he contestado la 16.- dijo Harry.- me he quedado en blanco.  
  
- Creo que he suspendido.- dijo Josh- mi fuerte no son las pociones.  
  
Fueron comentando el examen hasta que llegaron a la torre y permanecieron en silencio mientras repasaban apuntes y mas apuntes.  
  
El examen de transformaciones se realizaba en un aula del 6º piso, la cual, según les habian dicho Andi, solo se abria para hacer los examenes.  
  
Era un aula muy bochornosa porque todo estaba cerrado y la luz no era muy abundante. Pese a ser himbierno, acabaron el examen sudando, tanto por los nervios como por el calor.  
  
- El encantamiento para transformar animales en calices de agua era meraberto no?- dijo Mel exageradamente preocupada.  
  
- Veraberto, Mel.- la corrigio Andi.  
  
- Mierda!- dijo Mel dando un puñetazo encima de la mesa.- Maldita "m"!  
  
Empezaron a comer y Hermione estuvo muy aliviada despues del estrés de contestar todas esas preguntas. Cuando acabaron de comer, todos los alumnos de quinto se quedaron en el Gran Comedor, esperando que los llamaran para hacer el examen teorico de Pociones.  
  
Empezaron a llamar a la gente de 5 en 5. Josh fue de los primeros en abandonar el Comedor de honor. Despues de 3 letras mas, Andi se dirigio hacia las puertas y minutos mas tarde Hermione hizo el mismo recorrido. La profesora le guió hacia una aula muy cerca del Comedor. Pudo ver a Andi haciendo la prueba, junto con algunos mas a su lado. Habian cinco mesas en todo el aula. Detrás de las mesas se sentaban los examinadores que apuntaban constantemente cosas en sus blocs de notas. Los alumnos estaban al otro lado de la mesa, mezclando ingredientes en el caldero que yacia encima de ella.  
  
Hermione vio con el grupo que le habia tocado estaba Hurt.  
  
Porfin el grupo que estaba dentro salió y los otros entraron. Hermione se puso frente a una mesa ocupada por el gigantesco caldero y delante de ella habia una señora de 30 años de edad. Tenia el cabello liso y marron con mechas rubias. Sus gruesos labios estaban pintados de un rosa escandaloso y sus ojos azules indigo resaltaban su cara. Aunque no mas que sus horrorosos dientes deformados que Hermione le vio cuando ella sonrió.  
  
- Hermione Granger?- preguntó. Mione asintió.- Bien, empecemos. Vamos a hacer una pocion matalobos.  
  
Hermione asintió y empezó con su labor. Despues de unos minutos lo hubo conseguido. La mujer le sonrió y apunto algo en su bloc de notas. Luego hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero con su varita y dijo:  
  
-Ahora haz una pocion crucificante.  
  
Hermione obedeció. Juntó todos los ingredientes. Hechó el contenido exacto y despues de un rato, acabó con éxito.  
  
La mujer volvio a sonreir y a apuntar en su bloc. Hizo otro movimiento de varita y la pocion desaparecio.  
  
- Y para acabar, haz un filtro amoroso.  
  
El corazon de Hermione dio un vuelco.  
  
No recordaba que Snape les hubiese enseñado eso, simplemente dijo que lo leyeran. Hermione no se imaginaba a Snape enseñando un filtro amoroso. Empezó a mezclar ingredientes temerosa de equivocarse. La mujer la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Cuando dio la pocion por terminada, la señora puso cara de "bueno..." y apunto en su bloc de notas, para despues decirle que se retirara.  
  
Salió por otra puerta diferente a la que habia entrado. Vio como los demas tambien habian acabado y Hurt no parecia muy contento con su resultado.  
  
Se encontró con Andi y con Josh y como tendrian que esperar bastante hasta que alguno de los demas saliera, decidieron esperarles en la torre mientras repasaban para su siguiente examen. De adivinacion no repasaron mucho, pues era bastante facil. En todo el curso solo habian estudiado los estados de animo y las interpretaciones de algunas cosas. Los de Hogwarts habian sido excusados de hacer ese examen, pues las formas de enseñar de las dos profesoras de los dos castillos era muy diferente. Esa tarde se dirigieron al aula de Adivinacion mientras que Ron y Harry se quedaban en la torre repasando para el dia siguiente. El examen de adivinacion fue muy facil y corto, por lo que pudieron ir rapidamente a la torre para estudiar encantamientos.  
  
El Martes amaneció lluvioso, pero no les tocaba ningun examen fuera, así que no se suspendió nada. Hermione emvidiaba a los demas alumnos de otros cursos porque ellos no tenian que hacer esos examenes, simplemente examenes faciles y no de todos los años. A menudo se veian passar alumnos de 7º. Lucian casi siempre ojeras de estar estudiando tanto. Hermione pensó que los EXTASI serian horrorosos. Se dirigieron al Comedor de Honor a desayunar y despues fueron a una de las aulas del 6º piso. Cuando les entregaron el examen de encantamientos, Hermione le dio la vuelta.  
  
1- Que echizo se utiliza para hacer levitar cosas?  
  
2- Como ser llama el echizo que atrae a las cosas?  
  
-Facil- murmuró Hermione antes de ponerse a escribir.  
  
Despues tuvieron el examen practico de Transformaciones, el cual les fue bastante bien y el de Echizos. Este ultimo estaba convencida de que tenia el 10 asegurado. Por la tarde tuvieron el teorico de las artes oscuras, el cual fue facil. sobretodo lo que les habia explicado Lupin. Harry comentó que le habia salido perfecto.  
  
El tiempo del miercoles mejoró, aunque el estado de animo de los 5 no iba muy bien, pues tenian el examen teorico de Historia de la magia (bueno, el cual no tiene examen practico). Hermione estuvo segura de que no habia aprovado y eso la undió. Ese dia tambien hizo los teoricos y practicos de Aritmacia y crianza de criaturas magicas. Astronomia (teorico) y estudios muggles (el cual tambien tenia solo teorico) fueron colocados en el jueves, junto al practico de DCAO. El viernes amaneció soleado y Hermione se levantó muy contenta. Era el ultimo dia de examenes. El primer examen que tenia era practico de Astronomia y por ultimo el practico de adivinacion. Astronomis fue muy bien y Mione se alegró de que solo quedara un examen. A la hora de comer todos se sentaron tranquilamente a la mesa, sobretodo Harry y Ron, que ya no tenian mas examenes. Mione cogió todo lo que habia a su alcance, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de eso mas tarde, cuando estuviera como una vaca y quisiera adelgazar.  
  
De pronto Dumbledore pidió silencio.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo, y miró jovialmente al director de Camelot.- Bien, primero decir que esta semana ha sido dura para los de quinto y los de septimo. Felicidades!- todos aplaudieron.- queria recordarles que el baile está ya cerca y que vayan consiguiendo pareja.- Andi y Mel se miraron a la vez y Josh le lanzó una mirada picara a Cath, la cual rió.-Y mas importante. Los de quinto deberan tener una entrevista con la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Large para elegir cual carrera tomaran. Hay pamfletos sobre las elecciones al salir del Comedor y un cartel donde pone las horas en que cada alumno deberá ir a la entrevista. Eso es todo.  
  
El comedor estalló en murmullos.  
  
Al acabar de comer, salieron del Comedor de Honor y cogieron unos cuantos pamfletos cada uno (ya sabeis, uno se pierde, otro se rompe, otro lo tiras sin qurer, queda otro mas.). Miraron las horas de las entrevistas. Harry y Ron la tenian esa misma tarde, Harry a las 5 y Ron a las 8. Mione se fijó que ella la tenia al dia siguiente, a las 6 de la tarde. Se dirigieron al aula de adivinacion para hacer su ultimo examen. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que iba al aula, este estaba lleno.  
  
- Lo hacen uno por uno.- les informó Mikel Conrad.- Teneis que apuntaros en esa lista de allí, no lo hace por orden. Es una chica muy rara.  
  
Se apuntaron en la lista. Dio la casualidad de que hyabian llegado los ultimos, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que esperar mucho rato. Hermione habia apuntado su nombre el ultimo, así que les dijo a los otros 4 que no la esperaran, que fueran a la torre a celebrar el termino de clases. Porfin Josh salió. Le sonrió reconfortablemente y se perdió pasillo arriba, con destino a la torre. Mione entró en el aula. Se sentia estraña estando sola. Vió que en la habitacion solo habia una mujer con una bola de cristal delante. Se hacercó a ella, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
- Hermione Granger?- dijo la mujer.- Empecemos. Debes mirar dentro de la bola y decirme que ves. Te recuerdo que tienes que mirar en tu interior, no en la bola.  
  
Mierda. Ella no habia estudiado eso. Bueno, solo tenia que concentrarse y mirar en su interior. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mas.  
  
" Miro mi interior, miro mi interior, sigo en la busqueda..."se dijo a si misma. De pronto abrió los ojos. Los clavó involuntariamente el la bola de cristal y un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió como su sangre se volvia elada y sus ojos se engrandecian. No veia nada mas que la bola de cristal, todo a su alrededor era oscuro. Era como si un foco iluminara la bola y a ella. Una voz le habló en su mente, pero no podia escucharla bien. Y de pronto, los sintió. Claro y visible. Oyó perfectamente la voz acompañada por siluetas y cosas que se veian a traves de la bola. La voz era perfectamente audible:  
  
Oscuridad...sangre...malentendido...profecia...muerte...  
  
La bola empezó a volverse loca, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer imagines tan rapido que Hermione sintió marearse.  
  
Y de pronto, todo cesó. La bola volvió a quedarse cristalizada. La voz desapareció por completo. Vió la silueta nitida de la examinadora , cada vez mas solida. La habitación volvió y el silencio tambien.  
  
- Estas bien? Que has visto?- preguntó interesadamente la mujer.  
  
Por un momento Hermione estuvo decidida a contarselo, pero luego prefirió mentir.  
  
- A-aprobaré los examenes TIMO.- dijo sin que se le ocurriera algo mejor.  
  
La profesora alzó una ceja y le dijo que podia retirarse.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos de la torre negra hasta salir a fuera y dirigirse a la torre roja. Era muy extraño. Nunca le habia pasado algo igual. Era una premonicion, lo sabia. Algo malo iba a pasar. Decidió que se lo contaria a los demas en cuanto llegara a la torre.  
  
Puso la mano en el detector y la puerta se abrió. Subió las escaleras y le llegó el sonido de musica. En la sala central de la torre habia una gran fiesta. Seguramente era porque los examenes habian finalizado. Se le contagió enseguida la alegria de la sala.  
  
- Hermione!- le gritó Harry y se hacercó a ella.- McGonagall me ha dicho que estoy cualificado para ser un auror!  
  
-Has escogido esa carrera?- dijo ella muy emocionada.- que bien Harry!  
  
-Bailas?- dijo el chico de gafas dejando la cerveza de mantequilla que habia estado bebiendo a un lado y cogiendole la mano.  
  
Hermione asintió sonriente y el chico la arrastró hasta la pista de baile, lo que hizo que Hermione olvidara lo que aquella misma tarde le habia pasado en el aula de adivinacion.  
  
N/A: No hos podeis quejar! Este es vastante largo. Aunque me he tardado un poco. R&R! 


	8. La entrevista y el baile

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 8: LA ENTREVISTA Y EL BAILE  
  
Se despertó adolorida. Tenia agujetas por todos los sitios, sobretodo en los pies. Habia estado bailando toda la noche con un monton de chicos; Harry, Josh, Andi, dos chicos de 6º que no conocia...incluso con Ron, cuando llegó de su entrevista y les dijo que habia escogido el trabajo de Auror tambien.  
  
Esa tarde ella tenia la entrevista y aun no habia ni mirado los pamfletos. Se levantó pesadamente, sintiendo en su barriga todas las cervezas de mantequilla que habia tomado anoche. Caminó irregularmente hasta el armario y se puso unos tejanos, sujetados por un cinturon con la bandera de Ethiopia. Se puso una camiseta negra y encima una chaqueta con capucha roja. Se peinó un poco el pelo (no sirvió de nada) y bajó al Comedor de Honor. Allí encontró a Harry y Ginny hablando animadamente. Se sentó junto a ellos.  
  
- Hola- dijo cogiendo una manzana.  
  
-Hola- dijeron los dos felizmente.  
  
- Pasa algo genial, o es que aun teneis el efecto de la cerveza de ayer?- dijo Hermione mirandolos con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Harry me va a llevar al baile!- dijo Ginny.  
  
A Mione casi se le cae la manzana. El baile. Lo habia olvidado.  
  
- Que bien... Tienes vestido?-dijo Mione.  
  
- Aun no, lo comprare hoy. Me acompañarás?  
  
- Hoy?- dijo Mione.- no esperarás escapar del colegio no?  
  
Ginny la miró incredula.  
  
- A ti si que te afectan aun las cervezas.- dijo la peliroja.- no has visto aun el anuncio? Hoy hay salida a Bearnblaun.  
  
Hermione parpadeó.  
  
- Salimos dentro de una hora.- dijo Harry.  
  
- No lo sabia.- Mione se encogió de hombros.  
  
Acabaron de desayunar y se encontraron con los demas. Una hora despues todos ya escogian un carruaje que los llevaria al pueblo.  
  
Tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar. Bajaron del carruaje y Hermione creyó que estaba en el cielo.  
  
Estaban en una calle ancha con casas y locales a los dos lados, todos cubiertos por la nieve blanca. Parecia un pueblo de caramelo, pues todo lo que se veia era de ese color. Caminaron por una calle concurrida y miraron todos los locales. Fueron guiados por Mel, Andi, Cath y Josh hasta el "bar fortunio", donde se tomaron unos cuantos crusanes y bollos. Despues fueron a cargarse de golosinas al "magic sweets" y mas tarde, los chicos fueron a mirar tiendas de quidditch mientras las chicas fueron a "Galant Shop; vestidos y tunicas de gala" a comprarse los vestidos para el baile.  
  
Miraron toda clase de vestidos y tunicas y se fueron provando varias. Ginny se decidió al fin por uno de tirantes dinos. El vestido empezaba por un color caramelo hasta la cintura, donde se iba difuminando en un rojo vino y acababa a ras del suelo con un color rojo Gryffindor.  
  
Mel eligió uno sencillo, de color turquesa, con un escote pronunciado y tirantes gordos.  
  
Cath siguió buscando hasta que encontró el adecuado para ella; rojo vino y sin tirantes.  
  
Hermione se habia probado 6 vestidos ya, y ninguno le hacia el peso. Las demas chicas la esperaban sentadas en un banco y hablando, esperando que Hermione se decidiese de una vez.  
  
Pero ella no se decidia. Estaba buscando alguno en concreto, aunque no sabia cual. Todos esos vestidos y tunicas no le hacia el peso para nada.  
  
Y entonces lo vió. Colgado magestuosamente en la percha. Supo enseguida que ese era el suyo. Estaba hecho para ella. Lo cogió y se lo provó. Todas se quedaron pasmadas cuando la vieron.  
  
Era un bestido que se ajustaba hasta la cintura, donde despues caia en campana, como todos los demas. Era blanco y dorado. Tenia los tirantes finos y dorados. La zona del pecho tambien era dorada, pero despues de difuminaba y se combertia en un blanco perlado, hasta que llegaba a ras de suelo, donde volvia a verse el dorado. Habia un grans escote en la espalda, que se agarraba por unas tiras finas que se cruzaban galantemente. Hermione se volvió a cambiar. Pagaron (Hermione se fijó que el caprichito le habia costado casi todo su dinero) y fueron a buscar a los chicos.  
  
Estaban mirando alucinados la nueva escoba que habia salido al mercado. La Saeta de fuego 2005. Hermione habia oido hablar mucho en los anuncios de los periodicos.  
  
Pasearon un rato por las calles, parandose de vez en cuando en las tiendas para comprar cosas utiles.  
  
Cuando ya llegó la hora de comer, subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron al castillo.  
  
Dejaron todo lo que habian comprado encima de sus respectivas camas y bajaron como alma que lleva el diablo a comer.  
  
Despues de comer como ladrones, Mione y Andi les obligaron a abanzar los deberes. Todos se quedaron en la torre mientras Mione iba a por un libro de la biblioteca. Cuando volvió Ron se le hacercó nerviosamente.  
  
- Hermione...verás...mmmm...tu eres una chica...y...y yo soy un chico...  
  
- Que observador.-dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Quieres venir al baile conmigo?- dijo Ron.  
  
- Oh...- Hermione se puso roja.- Cl-claro.  
  
Ron se fue a su asiento muy sonrojado.  
  
A las 5 de la tarde Hermione empezó a mirar los folletos. Auror no le hacia el peso, asi que siguió buscando hasta que se decidió por medi-maga, y si no estaba cualificada elegiria o profesora o abogada.  
  
A las 5:50 de la tarde Hermione se dirigió hacia el aula donde se hacia la entrevista.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, si es la sangre-sucia.- dijo una voz socarrona a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró. Ahí estaban Draco, Hurt, Debbie y una tropa de la hada verde.  
  
- Que quereis?- dijo ella haciendo rodar los ojos.  
  
- Dibertirnos un rato-dijo Hurt.  
  
- Para eso ya tienes a tu fulana.- dijo Hermione mirando a Debbie. La rubia hizo ademan de lanzarse contra ella, pero Draco la frenó.  
  
- Metete con alguien de tu altura.  
  
- No creo que haya nadie aquí con mi inteligencia.- dijo Hermione girandose y entrando en el aula debida. Pensó fugazmente en si Hurt debia ser quien queria robar la piedra.  
  
- Señorita Granger?- Hermione asintió.  
  
Estaba en un pequeño despacho, bastante oscuro, pero iluminado por la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en una butaca tras el escitorio y la profesora Large en una esquina, con un bloc de notas en la mano.  
  
- Sientese- le ordenó la profesora de adivinación.  
  
Hermione obedeció.  
  
- Que carrera desearia coger?  
  
- He pensado- dijo Hermione nerviosa- que me gustaria ser medi-maga.  
  
McGonagall la miró po encima de sus gafas cuadradas.  
  
- Bien- contestó- seguro que no quiere otra cosa? Usted está hecha para algo mas.  
  
- Estoy segura- dijo Mione.  
  
- Bien. - dijo McGonagall.- Vas bien en todas las asignaturas, así que no habra problemas. Necesitaras DCAO por si algun paciente es atacado por un maleficio. Tambien seria combeniente hechizos y transformaciones. Aritmacia y adivinacion no harian falta, pero cuidado de criaturas magicas si, por si a alguien le ataca o le pica alguna bestia. A ver...en total, te quedarian para el año que viene, hacer; Transformaciones, echizos, DCAO, Pociones, Crianza de criaturas magicas y hervologia. Nada mas...bien. Todas las lleva muy bien.- Large garabateó algo en el bloc de notas.- Bien, ya puede retirarse Granger.  
  
Hermione se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
La semana pasó muy rapido y el dia del gran baile amaneció con un sol tenue, pero todo seguia nevado.  
  
El baile se celebraba en las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que la mayoria de estudiantes se habian quedado.  
  
Aquella mañana los 8 se pusieron los guantes, las bufandas y los abrigos y salieron a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.  
  
Acabaron muy mojados y helados, así que fueron a cambiarse arriba y a estar un rato al lado del fuego caliente.  
  
Mel y Andi estaban muy acaramelados en el sillon y Hermione estaba decidida a no mirarlos. Cath estaba sentada al lado de Josh y tenia la cabeza en su hombro. Todo a su alrededor era amor. Se sentia presionada.  
  
A las 4 todas se fueron a arreglar para el baile (empezaba a las 7)  
  
- Harry me ha pedido salir.- soltó de sopenton Ginny estando en el baño, mientras Mione se duchaba y ella se miraba al espejo.  
  
La castaña asomó la cabeza mojada entre las cortinas y la miró sorprendida.  
  
- Que? Cuando? Como?  
  
- Ayer, pero no sabia como decirtelo. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y que si queria salir con él y luego me pidio ir al baile. Solo te dije lo del baile.  
  
- Y que le dijiste?  
  
- Que si.- dijo Ginny muy roja.  
  
- Vaya, felicidades...soy la unica que no tiene novio- dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza en la ducha.  
  
- Pues diselo a Ron.  
  
- El que?- dijo Mione nerviosa.  
  
- Que te gusta.  
  
- C-Como lo sabes.  
  
- Oh, vamos Mione, se nota de sobras.- repuso la peliroja.  
  
Mione se quedó callada.  
  
Cuando salió de la ducha se puso un albornoz. Ginny ya habia salido para ponerse el bestido.  
  
Hermione se puso una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos y se puso delante del espejo para aplicarse una pocion alisadora. Cuando lo consiguió ya habia pasado media hora, así que se apresuró a ponerse el vestido. Cath y Ginny ya estaban listas y charlaban tranquilamente sentadas. Cath se habia recogido el pelo con una pinza y le caia formando una palmera y Ginny habia dejado su pelo suelto.  
  
Cuando tuvo el vestido puesto, entró en el baño para maquillarse y para hacerse un moño, pero se encontró a Mel mirandose largamente al espejo.  
  
- Quieres que hos deje solos?- dijo Mione bromeando y cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
- Crees que Andi me quiere? - dijo Mel.  
  
- Claro. Porque lo dudas? - dijo Mione. Esa comversacion no le estaba gustando para nada.  
  
- Porque soy fea.- dijo Mel secamente a su reflejo.  
  
- Oh, Mel.- dijo Mione sentandose en el tocador de al lado.- Primero, no eres para nada fea y, segundo, aunque lo fueras, no creo que a Andi le importara. El te quiere por tu interior, no por ser Miss inglaterra.  
  
Mel sonrio un poco.  
  
- No claro, el no es así- dijo la peliroja mas para si misma que para Mione.  
  
Se levantó y salio del baño dandole las gracias por el apoyo moral  
  
- Bien, a ver que puedo hacer con mi cara.- se dijo la castaña.  
  
Se hizo un moño muy elegante y se maquilló discretamente, para no parecer un cuadro.  
  
A las 7 menos 10 ya estaban todas preparadas y saliendo de sus cuartos. Los chicos ya estaban en la sala comun, esperandolas impacientes. Todos iban con tunicas de gala. Ron y Harry iban con unas tunicas de gala de seda, la del primero azul y la del segundo verde. Andi la llevaba roja y Josh amarilla. Cada una se hacercó a su pareja y empezaron a andar.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras de la torre y atravesaron los jardines por el caminito, que en esos momentos estaban iluminados por adas. Entraron en el vestibulo de la torre negra y se quedaron a las puertas del Comedor de Honor, las cuales estaban abiertas.  
  
Los profesores habian hecho un gran trabajo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa palido. Las 7 mesas (contando la de los profesores son 7) habian desaparecido. La pista de baile estaba en el centro, rodeada por unas mesas redondas a cinco centimetros de lejos, con sillas a su alrededor. A un lado habia una mesa larguisima en la que se podian encontrar bebidas y algo de picar. En las mesas habian tambien cartas para pedir. Al frente lucia un gran escenario iluminado en el cual tocaban las brujas de McBeth. La pista de baile estaba muy llena, aunque tambien las mesas. Se hacercaron a una mesa y se sentaron todos juntos. Cogieron la carta y empezaron a pedir. Cuando decian algo, este plato aparecia al instante. Comieron lentamente. Cuando porfin acabaron de cenar, Mel y Andi fueron los primeros en correr a la pista de baile, seguidos por Cath y Josh.  
  
- Vamos, porfaaaa- dijo Ginny tirando del brazo de su novio, el cual se negaba a bailar.  
  
- Acabarias con los pies doloridos.- adbirtió él.  
  
- Da igual.  
  
- Se volverian muy grandes.  
  
- Ya son grandes- dijo la peliroja haciando un puchero.  
  
- Aun mas grandes, tendrias que meterlos en una plancha.  
  
- Pues los meteré  
  
- Una plancha muuuuy grande.- dijo el de pelo azabache  
  
- La conseguiré.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Atracaré Gringotts.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Saldrias en los periodicos.  
  
-Me pondria guapa para la foto.  
  
- Ya eres guapa.- la alagó Harry.  
  
- Eso es un si?  
  
- Es un puede.- dijo Harry tozudamente  
  
- Es un puede que va a ser que si?  
  
-Mmmm...bueno, vaaaaale....  
  
Ginny tiró sonriente del brazo de Harry y lo llevó a la pista, dejando a Ron y a Hemione solos.  
  
- Mmm...bailamos?- dijo Hermione por decir algo.  
  
Ron asintió.  
  
Se dirigieron extrañamente cogidos de la mano hacia la pista. Cuando estuvieron en un sitio despejado bailaron marchosamente, ya que era el ritmo de esa cancion. Lo pasaron bien durante unos minutos. Pero la siguiente cancion fue lenta. Se miraron vergonzosamente y se hacercaron. Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelirojo y este puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Comenzaron a moverse al compas de la musica, muy pegados. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. El aroma a Ron le embriagaba y le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Se sintió bien por estar así con él. A lo lejos vio como Ginny le sonreía mientras estaba agarrada del cuello de Harry, el cual parecia un tomate maduro.  
  
Despues de un par de canciones mas, Ron se ofreció para traer bebidas.  
  
- Cerveza de mantequilla.- sonrió la castaña.  
  
El se alejó sonriente.  
  
Hermione se hacercó a una de las sillas y se sentó.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, si es la sangresucia...-dijo una voz socarrona.  
  
Hermione se giró. Hurt llevaba una tunica negra e iba del brazo de Debbie, la cual llevaba un vestido rojo con brillantes y que se ataba en el cuello. Detrás estaba Malfoy, tambien con una tunica negra y Pansy Parkinson, con un vestido exactamente igual al de Debbie pero en azul.  
  
Hermione miró a Malfoy a los ojos duramente y este apartó la mirada, levemente sonrojado.  
  
- Como es que tu culo pudo caber en un vestido tan bonito?- desafió Debbie.  
  
- Ja-ja-ja, me parto...-dijo Hermione llevandose una mano al pecho y haciendo como si lo talara.- Que chispa, de mayor cerilla.  
  
Todos levantaron una ceja (menos Pansy, la cual no sabia hacerlo, asi que levantó las dos) en un dejo de arrogancia. Hermione recordó que eso era una expresion muggle.  
  
- No estas nada mal.- observó Hurt, y la cogió de la muñeca, haciendo que se levantara. Esta la miró desafiante.  
  
Hurt la tomó por sorpresa; se hacercó a ella y posó sus feos lavios en los de ella. Hermione se quedó en el sitio, alucinada, sin poder reaccionar. Daniel Hurt le estaba dando un pico! Ecs!  
  
Pero un romper de botellas hizo que apartara sus pensamientos de Hurt. Miró hacia su izquierda.  
  
Ron estaba allí, mirandolos alucinado. Las botellas habian caido al suelo, pero las manos del pelirojo seguian en la misma postura, como si ahora aguantara unas botellas invisibles. No estuvo mucho rato así, pues salió corriendo.  
  
Mione raccionó y apartó a Hurt de un empujon. Este tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Hermione lo miró con furia. Se limpió los lavios con furia, sin importarle que su pintalavios brillante habia quedado en su mano, y...PLAF! le dio una torta a Hurt. Seguidamente salió corriendo.  
  
- No disimules, seguro que te ha gustado!- bramó él tocandose la mejilla roja.  
  
Hermione odió aberse comprado ese vestido, pues no le permitia correr con agilidad. Estaba segura de que Ron habria ido a la sala comun, así que corrió hasta fuera. Fue aun mas dificil correr por el jardin. Harta de su lentitud, cogió la falda del vestida y se la amarró a un lado del vestido y se sacó los zapatos. Corrió descalza por el cesped, el cual le hacia cosquillas. Posó su mano encima del detector y subió escaleras arriba. Allí estaba él, sentado en el sofà, como un niño pequeño y con el pelo rojo alborotado.  
  
- Ron?- dijo ella.  
  
El pelirojo volteó y la miró sorprendido. Hermione pensó que debia verse realmente estupida así; la falda medio subida, los pies desnudos, los zapatos en las manos, la cara roja y el moño desmoronado.  
  
-Hermione.- dijo él a modo de saludo y siguio mirando el fuego.  
  
- Ron...eso que has visto...  
  
- No debes explicarmelo, no eres mia...Pero Hurt? Podrias tener mejor gusto.  
  
- Ron, no es lo que crees- dijo la castaña.  
  
- No, claro, esque se habia desmayado y le estabas haciando el boca a boca.  
  
- Simplemente me besó- dijo ella hacercandose. Dejó los zapatos a un lado y se sentó en el sofà junto a él.- Estaba yo tan tranquila y me besó.  
  
Ron la miró poco comvencido. Hermione se hacercó y lo abrazó. Él se quedó estatico.  
  
- En serio Ron, tienes que creerme...  
  
Hermione enterró la cara en su jersey Weasley (se lo habia puesto, Mione supuso que habria subido a la habitacion a ponerselo porque hacia frio) Olió el aroma a Ron y se tranquilizó. Ron le acarició el pelo.  
  
Ese era el momento.  
  
Mione estaba segura, esa era la señal.  
  
Se armó de valor y lo dijo, sin mas rodeos, aun enterrada en el jersey del pelirojo.  
  
- Te quiero.- su voz salió irregular.  
  
- Yo tambien.- dijo amistosamente.  
  
Mierda.  
  
No lo habia entendido. Debia decirselo de una manera que se diera cuenta que no lo decia por amistad.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas así, Hermione pensando en como decirselo mientras su nariz rozaba el jersey.  
  
Porfin se separaron. Hermione escudriñó los ojos azul indigo de Ron. Era el momento, y sabia como hacerlo.  
  
Se hacercó poco a poco a él, mirando fijamente sus lavios como objetivo. Su corazon iba a 100 por hora y senti como el alma habia volado muy lejos de allí. Se hacercó mas hasta que quedaron a tansolo unos centimetros. Ron decidió dar el ultimo paso y adelanto esos pocos centimetros que los separaba.  
  
Hermione sintió los tibios labios de Ron. Era como si sus lavios soltaran chispas. Ron empezó a mover su lengua extrañamente, así que Hermione, inconscientemente, entreabrió los lavios para profundizar el beso.  
  
Notó como si estuviera en las nuves. Se sintió feliz al lado de su amigo/novio.  
  
Porfin se separaron. Se miraban a los ojos jadeantes, deseando mas.  
  
- Sabes que tenemos publico no?-dijo Hermione, viendo que Ron se hacercaba para darle otro beso.  
  
- Que miren, para mi solo estamos tu y yo.  
  
Hermione agradeció que estuviera sentada, pues sus rodillas hubieran fallado. Siguieron besandose profundamente ante las miradas sorprendidas de Harry, Ginny, Cath, Andi, Mel, Josh y media torre del hada roja. 


	9. La muerte

HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 9: LA MUERTE  
  
Sonrió al notar unos lavios finos que rozaban los suyos, intentando despertarla.  
  
- Vamos Hermione, despierta.- le susurró él al oido.  
  
- Mmhfmm....-remugó ella, y luego se dio la vuelta.  
  
- Hermione, despierta.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrandose los azules de Ron.  
  
- Que hora es? Y que haces tu en mi habitacion?  
  
- Son las 9 y me dejaron subir a ver si yo conseguia despertarte.- le susurró Ron sonriente.  
  
- Lo has conseguido.- protestó ella.  
  
Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
- Te espero abajo.- dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Se puso unos pantalones negros y un poco anchos y largos y una camiseta negra, junto con una chaqueta azul claro. Se alegró de que los dias de fiesta les dejaran llevar ropa normal.  
  
Todos la esperaban ya en la sala comun.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar rapidamente, pues todos se morian de hambre.  
  
Hermione cogió unos croissanes de chocolate y se los llevó a la boca feliz. Se bebió un zumo de calabaza y salió hacia la biblioteca. Queria repasar para ver si sus respuestas en los TIMO habian sido acertadas, cosa que no habia hecho pese a que habia pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
- Hola-dijo una voz angelical interrumpiendo su fepaso de la revolucion de los duendes africanos.  
  
- Hola Maggie.- dijo cuando hubo lebantado la cabeza.  
  
Maggie se sentó junto a ella haciendo ondear un vestido blanco.  
  
- Porque siempre vistes de blanco?-preguntó Mione con curiosidad.  
  
- Me gusta ese color. Representa la luz.-dijo la rubia.  
  
- Creo que tu novio no piensa lo mismo.- dijo Hermione, intentando no ofender a su amiga.  
  
- Ya...-comentó.- le gusta mas el negro.  
  
Dejaron de hablar durante unos minutos.  
  
- El pelirojo es tu novio?-preguntó sonriente Maggie depues del silencio.  
  
- Si...-dijo Mione sonrojandose.  
  
Despues de repasar las respuestas, las dos salieron dee la biblioteca hablando animadamente.  
  
Se pararon al ver un monton de gente amontonada en el tablero de anuncios.  
  
- Que pasa?-preguntó Mione a un chico que salia de entre la multitud.  
  
- Hay salida a Bearnblaun.-dijo el niño timido, y luego desapareció.  
  
- Vaya, si que hacen salidas aquí!-dijo Hermione.  
  
- La pasada fue una escepcion.-dijo Maggie.- para comprar cosas para el baile.  
  
Se despidieron y Hermione fue hacia el Comedor de Honor a comer, donde estaban ya sus amigos.  
  
- Que has hecho TODA la mañana en la biblioteca?-dijo Ron.  
  
- Repasar.- respondio Mione escuetamente.  
  
- Por favor, atencion.-dijo el director de Camelot.- Valgame, dios! Silencio! Gracias a dios...bueno, supongo que todos sabreis ya que hay una salida a Bearnblaun. Oh! Bueno, los que no sabian ahora ya lo saben. Será esta tarde la salida. Solo decir eso, Gracias! Vayan con dios!  
  
Todos se pusieron a hablar.  
  
- Ese director adora a dios no?-dijo Ron.  
  
- Si-dijo Andi cansadamente.- Creo que no dice una frase sin una alabanza hacia él.  
  
- Dios mio!-dijo Mel. Todos la miraron con cara de "Otra que tal baila"- La primera clase de principio del segundo trimestre es adivinacion. Y no falta mucho. Aun no he hecho los deberes!  
  
- Yo nunca los hago.- dijo Cath.- verdad Mione?... Mione?  
  
Pero la castaña no contestó. Repentinamente habia recordado su experiencia en el examen de adivinacion.  
  
No queria explicarlo ahí en medio, por lo que subieron antes a la sala comun, la cual estaba desierta.  
  
- Tuve una vision.- dijo Mione alterada, como recordando.- Oscuridad...sangre...malentendido...profecia...muerte... Habian imágenes en la bola, pero no pude distinguir muchas. Aparte de un charco de sangre, nada. Que creeis que significa?  
  
- No se...-dijo Mel  
  
- Tal vez una premonicion?-dijo Harry, provocando a Mione un escalofrio.  
  
- Una premonicion con sangre? Eso si que es oscuro...-dijo Cath aterrorizada.  
  
- Talvez simplemente fue tu imaginacion.- propuso Josh.  
  
- Talvez...-dijo Hermione.- Bueno, sera mejor que nos preparemos para ir al pueblo.  
  
Una hora mas tarde, ya partian con los carruajes hacia el pueblo.  
  
Cuando bajaron, Mione quedó otra vez embobada por lo bonito, pese a que ya habia ido una vez.  
  
Fueron al "bar fortunio" para merendar algo, pese a que acababan de comer. Hermione se fijo esta vez mas en el local.  
  
La puerta de entrada estaba decorada con una campanilla que sonaba cuando alguien entraba. A la izquierda habian unas sillas y mesas de marmol verde. Las sillas eran individuales y habia cuatro en cada mesa redonda. A la derecha, donde estaban sentados ellos, habian mesas de madera alargadas con sofas de cuero marron. Frente a la puerta, a unos 10 metros, estaba la barra, estaba la barra, larga y de madera oscura, donde Madame Colrad fregaba basos sin parar. Al lado de la barra habian una escaleritas de madera que conducian al piso de arriba, el cual era de madera y estaba situado encima de la barra. Ocupaba poco trozo y tenia una barandilla tambien de madera. En el piso de arriba habian mesas y sillas de madera.  
  
- Que quereis tomar?- preguntó Marshall.  
  
Por lo que sabia Mione de ese chico, una noche habia destrozado el bar con una de sus bromitas y tenia que pagar trabajando allí los dias de fiesta.  
  
- Una cerbeza de mantequilla y un donut de ketchup.-dijo Ron.  
  
-Un te de dragon.-dijo Mel.  
  
- Yo no quiero nada.- dijo Harry cuando el chico lo miró.  
  
-Yo un zumo de calabaza.-dijo Mione.- y unos bollos.  
  
- Un zumo de calabaza y una ensalada de mandragora.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Un cacao de chocolate.- dijo Andi.  
  
-Yo otro.- corearon Cath y Josh al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Bien.- dijo Marshall retirandose.  
  
Comieron rapidamente y fueron al "magic sweets" a comprarse golosinas. Esta vez Harry se llenó dos bolsas enteras.  
  
Era un local bastante grande, todo cubierto de estanterias con cajas de golosinas. Al lado de la puerta habia un gran mostrador y detrás de él, el señor Makins con una sonrisa para cada persona que pasaba por la caja.  
  
Cogieron muchas chucherias y se las comieron de camino la tienda de quidditch.  
  
- Saeta de fuego 2004?-preguntó Harry en voz alta.  
  
- La nueva en el mecado.-dijo Andi observandola atentamente y maravillado.  
  
-No se que le veis a un palo con ramillas detrás. Son como todas.- se quejó Mel, la cual deseaba ir a ver ropa.  
  
Josh la miró como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un delito.  
  
- Claro que no es como todas!-dijo Ron sin apartar sus ojos de la escoba.- esta es mucho mas rapida! Daria lo que fuera por una de estas...  
  
- Ronald Weasley!- gritó Mione enfadada.- Quieres mas a una estupida escoba que a mi?  
  
Ron se giró rapidamente y le dio un calido beso en los lavios.  
  
- Daria lo que fuera por esa escoba menos a ti.  
  
- Joer Hermione, si que lo tienes bien enseñao. Ven perrito, sientate!-dijo Ginny a su hermano, moviendo la mano como si tuviera comida en ella.  
  
- Muy graciosa.-comentó Ron.  
  
No pudieron evitar quedarse a mirar fijamente el escaparate que mostraba grandes vestidos de gala y de novia. Los chicos consiguieron despegarlas pasados unos minutos.  
  
Fueron a la tienda de animales, un local pequeño y rustico. El mostrador estaba al fondo de la pequeña tienda y habia estantes por todas partes, con grandes jaulas. En el techo habia perchas donde yacian tranquilamente pajaron vistosos y tropicales.  
  
Al lado del mostrador habian unas escaleritas que llevaban al piso de arriba, el cual estaba repleto de acuarios con sapos y ranas y jaulas con ratas.  
  
- Me comprare un pajaro.-dijo Mione sonriente.  
  
- Que?- dijo Ron.- Ya tienes a Croockshans.  
  
- Esta en casa de mis padres. Se ha puesto enfermo y no pude llevarlo al colegio. Ademas, siempre tengo que usar las lechuzas de los demas. Quiero una mia.  
  
Ron no le negó mas y Hermione se hacercó al mostrador.  
  
- Hola, quiero una lechuza.-dijo claramente. La dependienta la miró sonriente.  
  
- Cual desea?-dijo la vendedora.  
  
De repente algo se posó en el hombro de la chica haciendo que diera un bote del susto. Hermione miró hacia un lado, viendo a un gran pajaro posado encima suyo. Era un tucan precioso, con colores muy vivos y unos ojitos negros que se camuflaban con su plumaje, el cual tambien tenia tonos verdes, amarillos, rojos y azules.  
  
- Me quedo este.- dijo Hermione sonriente.- Es macho o hembra?  
  
- Macho.- dijo la dependienta.  
  
Pagó y se reunió con sus amigos.  
  
- Eso te has comprado?-dijo Harry observando al tucan.  
  
- Como puedo llamarle?  
  
- Pablo.- dijo Andi.  
  
- Si, y Heidi.  
  
- Se escapa!- gritó alguien desdela puerta.  
  
Hermione se giró hacia la persona que gritaba y vio en el suelo a una pequeña rata caminando por debajo de un monton de pies. Hermione salió disparada hacia la pequeña criatura para intentar cogerla.  
  
La siguió calle arriba, por entre la gente. Porfin decidió tirarse al suelo para coger la rata, lo cual hizo que el tucan volara para no caer abajo tambien.  
  
- La tengo!-dijo Mione observando la pequeña rata en sus manos.  
  
- Mione?- dijo una voz.  
  
Hermione la reconoció y se levantó para saludar a Maggie.  
  
- Que tal?  
  
- Bien. He venido a pasear, ya sabes.  
  
Al lado de Maggie estaba su novio, el cual parecia estar inquieto y miraba su reloj.  
  
Los 7 chicos restantes aparecieron tras Mione y saludaron a Maggie.  
  
- Bueno, nos vamos.- dijo Maggie sonriendo.  
  
Mione los vio desaparecer calle arriba, hacia el descampado.  
  
Volvieron a la tienda a dejar a la pequeña rata, cosa que la vendedora agradeció.  
  
El tucan volvió a posarse encima del hombro de su ama, la cual seguia pensando un nombre.  
  
Se sentaron el la terraza de una heladeria.  
  
Hermione fruncio el ceño al ver la carta, la cual contenia extraños helados como helado de mermelada, helado de vino, helado de bertie botts y incluso helado de cerveza de mantequilla. Se decidió al fin por el de bertie botts.  
  
Despues de estar media hora charlando animadamente en la heladeria, salieron a ver mas tiendas interesantes. Se pasaron por "Tinterbeetts", una tienda de articulos de papeleria. Compraron algunos botes de tinta, pergaminos y plumas. Hermione estuvo a punto de comprarse un diario en el que tu solo dictabas, y él escribia, pero en ver la cara de Ginny, decidió no comprarlo para no preocuparla ni recordarle el pasado.  
  
Al atardecer empezaron a subir la calle para dirigirse a los carruages, ya que tenian hambre, aunque no fuera la hora de irse aun.  
  
Pero se detubieron cuando, en el cruce de una calle, habian algunos estudiantes apelotonados murando una cosa en el centro. Algunos se tapaban la boca y los mas pequeños lloraban.  
  
- Que pasa?- preguntó Hermione asustada a un chico de cara palida.  
  
- Alguien está herido.- respondio bajito.  
  
Hermione se abrió paso entre la gente, intentando divisar al herido. Pero su cara palideció cuando llegó al centro de la redonda.  
  
Maggie Gamber estaba allí, tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y su boca semi-abierta. Tenia una fea herida en el pecho y la sangre brotaba abundantemente, callendo hacia abako y manchando su dorado cabello, tiñendolo de rojo.  
  
Hermione reaccionó y corrió a ella. Se arrodillo´frente a ella y cogió su cabeza entre sus brazos, manchandose de sangre el vestido.  
  
- Maggie? Maggie contestame!- suplicó Mione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mel, Josh, Andi y Cath habian llegado junto a ella, mirandolas sorprendidos.  
  
- Mione?...- preguntó una voz debil. Maggie abrió un poco mas los ojos y pareció que una sonrisa apenas visible ocupaba su rostro.  
  
- Maggie, que te ha pasado?  
  
-Me han...herido...voy a....morir.  
  
- No digas eso.- dijo Hermione llorosa.- Quien te ha hecho esto? Ha sido Hurt?  
  
Maggie pareció fallecer, pero prontó volvió a posar sus ojos de angel en los de Mione.  
  
- No...se...si...  
  
-Que? No sabes que?- preguntó Mione rapidamente.  
  
Pero Maggie cerró los ojos y Mione sintió como su cuerpo pesaba mas que nunca.  
  
- Maggie! Maggie!- llamó, pero el cuerpo inerte de su amiga no respondia.  
  
- Hermione...está muerta...-susurró Ron a su lado. Ginny sollozó.  
  
- No!- dijo Mione, sus lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rosadas.  
  
Ron obligó a su novia a levantarse y a alejarla del cuerpo, pues si se quedaba mucho ahí le iba a dar un ataque.  
  
Se alejaron de allí, viendo como venian ahora unos medicos. Pero sabian que ya era tarde. El viento negro habia pasado y se habia llevado a la hada amarilla con él.  
  
Fueron hacia los carruajes, dispuestos a ir al catillo y que Hermione se cambiara de ropa.  
  
- Me dijo algo...me dijo que habia algo que no sabia.- murmuró Mione ya en el carruaje.  
  
Todos le prestaron atencion menos Andi, el cual estaba pensativo.  
  
- Que te dijo exactamente, Mione?- preguntó Ginny llorosa.  
  
- Le pregunté si habia sido Hurt y me dijo "No...se...si". Talvez no sabia si decirmelo.  
  
De repente, Andi se levantó del asiento, dando un susto a todos.  
  
- La profecia!- dijo con ojos brillantes.- Cuando el angel del demonio caiga, el caos llegará a camelot.  
  
Hermione pareció reaccionar.  
  
- "No...se...si...". Sesi. El asesino es Sesi!  
  
N/A: No me mateis, porfavor. Bien, y el final de este cap! Hos esperabais que él fuera el asesino? Yo si ^^. Bueno, siento haber matado a Maggie (Empezaba a ser angelical para mi tambien) Era un personaje que me gustaba cada vez mas. Bueno, o gusta...quien sabe que pasará??? Yo! Juasjuasjuas! Por cierto, este juego de palabras de Sesi lo saqué del fic de Nimph! Sorry! No se me ocurria nada mejor! No contesto revews ahora ok? Esque no tengo muchas ganas y tampoco tengo mucho que contestar. Kisses! 


	10. El heredero del hada verde

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz porque he recibido bastantes revews!!!Muchiiiiiisimas gracias!!! Hos contesto:  
  
Lil Granger: Me alegro que siguieras mi fic desde el principio! Thanks! Suele pasar que las personas se identifiquen con los personajes. Ya me lo dijo otra persona! A Mione le gusta Ron, pero se siente atraida fisicamente por Andi. Solo eso. Bueno, gracias!  
  
Aiko-Shiteru: Te devió costar escribir tantos sigue! Bueno, me alegro que te gustara tanto mi fic! Me da animos ^^! La verdad, me odio un poco a mi misma por matar a un "ángel" pero tenia que ser asi. Ya lo tenia pensado desde qu e empecé el fic que mas o menos iria asi. Te agradezco que leyeras mi fic!  
  
Lily E Black: A mi tambien me gusta mucho Andi. Y Ron es muy mono! Bueno, gracias por leer el fic y dejarme un revew!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 10: EL HEREDERO DEL HADA VERDE  
  
- Que??-dijo Ginny al escuchar las palabras acusadoras de su amiga.-ese que llevaba el pelo negro?  
  
Mione asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- P-pero es imposible...-dijo Josh incredulo.  
  
Habian llegado ya al castillo. Bajaron del carruaje. Todo estaba en silencio, pues los alumnos y los profesores estaban en Bearnbaun.  
  
- Va a robar la piedra.- dijo Mione.- tenemos que cogerla antes que él.  
  
- Y como sabremos donde está la piedra?- dijo Mel.  
  
- Solo debemos seguir la profecia.-dijo Andi.  
  
- Cuando el angel del demonio caiga, el caos llegará a camelot  
  
la piedra será suya para siempre,a no ser que la coja antes alguien de buena fe.- recitó Josh.  
  
- Esos somos nosotros, los de buena fe.- dijo Harry convencido- Maggie era el angel de Sesi, el demonio.  
  
- El tesoro que esconde la blanca y limpia naturaleza y destruya al demonio heredero de la serpiente verde-dijo Mel concentrada.  
  
- El tesoro se refiere a la piedra.- dijo Ron.- pero y la blanca naturaleza?  
  
- Talvez la nieve?- sugirió Mione.  
  
- Hay mucha nieve aquí!- corroboró Cath.- Tiene que ser algo mas especifico.  
  
- El bosque!.- dijo Andi exaltado.- El bosque de imvierno! La blanca y limpia naturaleza se refiere al bosque de imvierno.  
  
- Al demonio heredero de la serpiente verde?- dijo Cath estrañada.- No seria al demonio heredero de la hada verde?  
  
- Talvez sea una mezcla entre dos personas.- dijo Mel.  
  
- La serpiente es el simbolo de Slytherin.- comentó Ginny.- Claro! Hace un tiempo se escapó un chico de Slytherin. Lo recordais? Blaise Zabini. Seguramente fue a encontrarse con Sesi pero lo pillaron.  
  
- Blaise Zabini es el heredero de Slytherin?- preguntó Harry- Pero no era Voldemort?- todos se extremecieron.  
  
- Talvez sea otro descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.- dijo Mione.- podria ser.  
  
- Y a que esperamos?- preguntó Andi.  
  
Corrieron hacia el bosque de imvierno.  
  
Se abrocharon las tunicas bien fuerte y sostuvieron la varita con firmeza.  
  
Caminaron un rato hacia dentro. El sol se ponia ya por el horizonte y el cielo estaba teñido de un naranja fuerte. Nada parecia indicar que habia pasado gente por allí. Anduvieron hasta llegar a un claro.  
  
- Mirad!- dijo Cath emocionada.- Pisadas.  
  
Se hacercaron a ella corriendo.  
  
En efecto, una forma de zapato estaba hundida en la nieve.  
  
Siguieron silenciosamente las pisadas. Habia pasado ya un rato desde que se habian adentrado en el bosque y la primera estrella se vio en el cielo. Ginny se agarró al brazo del chico que vivió. De repente oyeron unas voces.  
  
- Vosotros!-masculló Sesi al verlos.  
  
Se quedaron helados.  
  
Blaise y Sesi estaban ahí, cada uno con sangre en su dedo. Estaban apunto de juntar sus sangres y la piedra estaba en una roca cubierta por la nieve.  
  
- Porque!?- Maculló Mione, volviendo a sus recuerdos mas oscuros.- porque la mataste?!  
  
Sesi sonrió y se chupo el dedo. Se giró hacia ellos burlonamente, aunque Mione pudo notar cierto dolor en sus movimientos. Blaise se chupo el dedo tambien y cogió la piedra fuertemente.  
  
- No creas que iba a hacerlo.- dijo sonriente.- Pero debia. Desde pequeño me entrenaron y metieron en la cabeza que cuando fuera a Camelot, cuando fuera mas fuerte, tendria que buscar al heredero de Slytherin para hacer el ritual. El ritual en que las dos sangre se juntan y cae una gota mezclada en la piedra, para que se pueda hacer servir.  
  
Ginny apretó mas el brazo de Harry. Todos estaban depie, detrás de Mione, con una mirada desafiante.  
  
- Y entonces, cuando entré a Camelot convencido de mi mision allí, apareció ella. Nunca habia tenido amigos y ella, con 11 años, apareció con su cuerpo angelical y sus bucles dorados. Y me enseñó a amar. Sabia que era malo para mi plan, pero era algo inevitable. Cada vez que me tocaba me volvia loco. Empecé a confiar en ella mas que en mi propia madre. Y, entonces, se lo conté.-Hizo una pausa.- Le expliqué mi plan. Al principio ella se enfadó, pero luego intentó hacerme cambiar de idea. Pero eso era imposible. Era mi destino.  
  
- El destino de alguien puede cambiar.- dijo Mione serenamente.  
  
- No el mio.- masculló Sesi.- Me intentó comvencer, pero no cambié. Cuando Blaise se arriesgó a salir de Hogwarts para llevar a cabo el plan de la piedra, no pude asistir. Ella me convenció de que no debia hacerlo. Y le hice caso. Pero al dia siguiente me arrepentí. Y mi alegria fue de enterarme que los de Hogwarts vendrian aquí. Otra oportunidad.- sonrió desagradablemente.- Pero de nuevo quiso entrometerse. Y, con todo mi pesar, la maté. Pero iba a desmontar mis planes. Y eso no lo vence nadie, ni siquiera el amor.  
  
- Te equibocas.- dijo Mel.- el amor es mucho mas fuerte que todo eso.  
  
- Tonterias.-dijo Sesi.-Una persona menos en el mundo no hace daño.  
  
- Pero tu la querias.-dijo Mione.- Y la mataste. Ya no veras su rostro angelical a la luz de la luna, ni su mano acariciará tu cara. Ni nunca mas la volveras a ver. Y todo por un simple proposito. Tener un deseo.  
  
- Nuestro deseo es conquistar el mundo. Que mas se puede pedir?-dijo Sesi, aunque su cara era de dolor.  
  
- Para que quieres todo el mundo? Para hacer que te obedezcan? Que mas da, si ya no la tendras al lado.- dijo Ginny mientras una lagrima cruzaba su mejilla.  
  
Sesi se quedó callado unos instantes.  
  
- Da igual, con el mundo seré mas feliz.- dijo no muy convencido.-y para conseguirlo tendré que mataros.  
  
Sacó su varita y Blaise hizo lo mismo. Los 8 dieron un paso atrás y cogieron la varita con mas fuerza.  
  
- Animo liqui!  
  
Ginny cayó al suelo, rigida. Harry se agachó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero ella estaba inconsciente.  
  
- Expeliarmus!-gritó Andi.  
  
Blaise salió despedido hacia atrás.  
  
- Accio piedra magica de Camelot!  
  
La piedra voló hacia la mano de Harry, pero a medio camino fue interferida por Sesi, que la cogió sonriente y la escondió e su bolsillo.  
  
- Animo liqui!  
  
Josh cayó al suelo. Cath gritó y cometió el error de quedarse allí parada, pues Sesi le lanzó tambien a ella un echizo y quedó inonsciente.  
  
- Mel, vete de aquí y llevate los cuerpos!- gritó Andi.  
  
Mel asintió sin discursión. Sesi iba a decir algo pero Harry intervino:  
  
- Impedimenta!  
  
Sesi cayó al suelo y se quedó inmovilizado.  
  
- Movili Corpus!- gritó Mel.  
  
Los cuerpos se levantaron y Mel se perdió en la profundidad del bosque hacia la salida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Corria todo lo que podia, sin dejar de apuntar a los cuerpos aturdidos. Sentia como si el corazon le fuese a salir por la boca. Se sentia sola entre tanta oscuridad y todos los que estaban con ella, inconscientes. Unas ramas cercanas a la peliroja se movieron misteriosamente y ella avanzó el paso.  
  
Al ir tan rapido, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con una gran piedra que habia en el camino, cayendo al suelo y deshaciendo el contacto de su varita entre los cuerpos, de modo que cayeron estrepitosamente.  
  
Mel los miró asustada viendo si se habian hecho daño, pero los 3 parecian en buen estado.  
  
- Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó temerosa.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- H-Hola?- repitió.  
  
Nada a su alrededor volvió a moverse.  
  
- Mel?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Ella dio un brinco, viendo a Ginny detrás suyo con cara adormecida.  
  
- Oh, Ginny, estas bien!- dijo la peliroja a la otra peliroja (N/A: :lol: ^^)  
  
- Donde estan los demas?  
  
- Se quedaron atras, luchando.  
  
- Luchando?- dijeron una tercera y cuarta voz a la vez.  
  
Cath y Josh pusieron cara de preocupacion.  
  
- Vamos a ayudarles!.- dijo Josh decidido.  
  
- No! Debemos avisar a Dumbledore!- dijo Ginny.- es el mago mas poderoso del mundo magico. Él podrá vencerlos.  
  
Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al castillo lo msa rapido posible, deseando que sus amigos resistieran un poco mas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un rayo amarillo cruzó las distancias entre ellos y los herederos y le dio a Ron en una mejilla, haciendole un corte. Ron puso cara de dolor, pero enseguida hizo como si nada. Blaise se habia recuperado del hechizo he Hermione y le habia hechado uno a Ron.  
  
Sesi salió del hechizo imposibilitador y se levantó pesadamente. Apuntó su varita hacia Mione y pronunció bien alto:  
  
- Crucio!  
  
Un grito desgarrador cruzó el cielo. Hermione avrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
Ron se retorcia en el aire, sufriendo por el hechizo en el que se habia interpuesto. La sangre de su cara brotaba mas rapido y con mas fuerza. Mione miró a su pelirojo y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. No encontraba su voz por ninguna parte, solo sonidos sin sentido. Las piernas le temblaron. Porfin la voz llegó.  
  
- Basta!  
  
Ron cayó al suelo, inconsciente.  
  
- Uno menos.-sonrió Sesi.  
  
- Te odio!- masculló Mione llorosa. Andi y Harry tambien habian perdido la voz.- Animo liqui! Expeliarmus! Serpensortia! Impedimenta! Tarantallegra!  
  
Todos los hechizos fueron frenados por los contraechizos de Sesi.  
  
- Dinos, Sesi, como funciona la piedra?.-dijo Abdi.  
  
Hermione no podia creerlo. Estaban luchando y de pronto hablaba de eso?  
  
Sesi bajó un poco su varita y sonrió deagradablemente. Harry y Andi se acercaron a Mione y se pusieron a modo de guardaespaldas. Sesi sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, la cual era azul índigo y con tonos amarillos. Se hizo una herida en su dedo y Zabini hizo lo mismo. Juntaron las yemas de sus dedos, ahora rojizas a causa de la sangre, y una gota de sangre mezclada cayó en la piedra.  
  
Esta pareció cobrar vida, pues se iluminó extrañamente.  
  
- Ya hay un deseo.- dijo sesi tranquilamente.- Solo sirve la sangre viva de nosotros dos y...  
  
- Animo liqui!- pronunció Blaise. Andi cayó al suelo al instante.  
  
Harry gruñó mosqueado.  
  
- Vaya prisa, Blaise.- dijo Sesi.- Bueno, como decia, cada gota de sangre equivale a un deseo.  
  
- Que dara igual realizar, porque ya no estará la persona a quien amas a tu lado.- insistió Hermione.  
  
- Sabes? Tienes razon. La quiero mucho y la echo de menos. La amo con todo mi ser.- dijo Sesi y una lagrima traicionera asomó por sus ojos, pero se la limpio enseguida. Mione lo miró extrañada. Se iba a vencer ya?- Por eso he decidido que pediré que Reviva ella y luego que podamos dominar el mundo.  
  
Mione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si no quisiera ver lo que iba a hacer.  
  
- Expeliarmus!- gritó.  
  
Blaise salió despedido hacia atrás. Y un grito de dolor.  
  
Mione miró hacia él y vio lo que Harry habia hecho. Al expulsar a este hacia atrás, una rama que sobresalia del tronco de u arbol habia atravesado su torax. Harry tenia una expresion indefinida. Lo habia hecho, habia matado a una persona. Y Mione sabia que no estaba satisfecho de ello, pese a que fuera por una buena causa.  
  
Sesi corrió asustado hacia Blaise y cogió un poco de su sangre y de la de su compañero. Las juntó y dejo caer unas gotas en la piedra. Pero esta no se iluminó. Para hacer funcionar la piedra se necesitaba sangre viva. Blaise ya estaba muerto.  
  
- Maldito.- dijo Sesi mirando a Harry con odio.- Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!  
  
Los dos fueron hacia atrás. Mione chocó contra un arbol y gritó dolorida. Un feo corte apareció en su pomulo y en su brazo. Vio como Harry estaba en la misma condicion.  
  
- Ahora solo puedes pedir un deseo.- dijo Mione sujetandose el brazo herido.- Tu eliges. El mundo...o el amor.  
  
Sesi la miró con la mandibula encajada. Cogió la piedra fuertemente y la puso en alto.  
  
- Por el poder de Salazar Slytherin y de la hada verde, dueños de las artes oscuras mas preciadas...- empezó a recitar Sesi.- Criaturas oscuras enlazadas al diablo por la sangre que corre por sus venas, yo pido este deseo por ellos...:  
  
- Solo tienes una oportunidad. O Maggie o el mundo.- dijo Mione firmemente.  
  
Sesi cerró los ojos profundamente, como recapacitando. Mione cruzó los dedos, pues no tenia fuerzas para coger su varita y interrumpir el ritual.  
  
- ...Mi deseo es...que Maggie resucite y vuelva conmigo.  
  
Mione sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Una luz los cegó y Hermione agarró el cuerpo de Ron, el cual estaba cerca. Le pareció ver el rostro viejo de Dumbledore, antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
N/A: Que tal?.....Eh, dejad ese cuchillo! No tiene gracia!!!!! Suelta el cuchillo!!!!!!!!  
  
Vale, ya está, ya he hecho la pava, y ahora en serio. Que hos ha parecido? La pelea es un poco seca no? Pero porfin pude sacarme de encima lo que significaba la profecia! Ooooeeeee! Bueno, R&R!  
  
Vale, hos propongo una cosa. Hos lo digo ahora porque asi hos da tiempo a contestarme. Este fic ya lo he acabado. El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo. Y, siento deciroslo antes de tiempo, pero la torre de la hada roja ganará el año. Así que se iran de vacaciones. Pero hos quiero hacer una pregunta. Quereis que haga otro fic de continuacion explicando las vacaciones??? Porfavor contestadme, porque si quereis lo hago. Bueno, contestad!!!  
  
Emvi Weasley  
  
Miembro honorifico de Dracolicos anonimos. 


	11. Desenlace de vuelta a casa

El ultimo capitulo!!!! Me da pena, pero weno! Disculpen la demora!  
  
Adri: Gracias por tu largo revew! A mi tampoco me quedó muy claro lo de Zabini, el heredero de Slytherin, pero tenia que poner a alguien, así que... Bueno, seguiré tu consejo y haré el fic de vacaciones con los problemas de los adolescentes... Suelo hacer los fics sin peligro y tipo amor, pero no se porque este me salió mas de accion. Bueno, gracias por el revew.  
  
Lil Granger: En serio me quedó bien la pelea? Esque no lo acabo de ver claro. Es un poco..mmm...no se...estupida. Bueno, Sesi decidió revivir a Maggie, pero...bueno, mejor no adelanto nada.  
  
veronica: Gracias! Me gusta que hos guste mi fic. Supongo que lo continuaré en las vacaciones! Bueno, gracias!  
  
HERMIONE Y LA ESCUELA DE CAMELOT  
  
CAPITULO 11: DESENLACE; DE VUELTA A CASA  
  
Un rayo de luz molestó sus ojos, pese a que estabn cerrados. Los abrió lentamente, con temerosidad. Se sentó en su cama dolorida. Se fijó que su mano estaba vendada y su cara llena de tiritas. Su brazo estaba inmobilizado. Giró la cabeza y vio a Harry sebtado leyendo. Inspeccionó el lugar. Solo habia estado allí una vez, pero la reconoció. Sin duda, estaban en la infermeria.  
  
- Harry?- el chicó volteó y le dio una sonrisa.  
  
A su lado, Ron estaba hechado, aun dormido y Andi, una cama mas allà, miraba hacia el techo diatraidamente.  
  
- Ya estas despierta?- murmuró el niño que vivio. Aunque eso de niño ya no estaba a su medida.  
  
Hermione asintió. De pronto, un monton de preguntas se le amontonaron en la cabeza.  
  
- Que ha pasado? Donde está Sesi? Y Maggie? Y los demas?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Se supone que tenemos que esperar a que Dumbledore lle...  
  
- No hace falta.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.- Ya estoy aquí.  
  
Andi se enderezó rapidamente.  
  
- Que ha pasado?-preguntó Mione intrigada.  
  
- Sesi ha sido capturado. No pueden llevarlo a Azkaban puesto que no es mayor de edad, pero lo llevaran a Children's jail. Es una carcel para jovenes.- aclaró a ver la cara de Harry.  
  
- Oh...Y donde está Maggie? Sesi la resucitó! Está bien.  
  
- Me temo que no...-dijo Dumbledore seriamente.- Veras, la piedra realiza deseos posibles...pero no hace imposibles. No funciona hacer volver a los muertos a la vida.  
  
-Q-Que? Maggie...Maggie está muerta? El deseo se despercició?  
  
- Me temo que todas esas preguntas tienen un si como respuesta.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Los ojos de Mione se empañaron de lagrimas.  
  
- Vuestro amigos estan en clase, no les dejé venir. En cuanto al señorito Weasley...se pondrá bien. Solo es cuestion de tiempo.  
  
Mione asintió, dolida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Mione! Estas bien?- preguntó Mel preocupadamente.  
  
Hermione asinitó. Ginny la miró con ojos tristes.  
  
- Nos contaron lo de Maggie.-comentó Josh.- es una pena que no la pudieran resucitar...  
  
Mione asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.  
  
Giny abrazó a su mejor amiga.  
  
- No te preocupes. Era un ángel, estoy segura. Y ya cumplió su mision. Evitar que Sesi destruyera el mundo magico. Y ahora vivirá en paz...bueno...vivirá, vivirá...no...  
  
Ginny se encogió de hombros y se puso roja, como diciendoles "La he cagado, verdad?"  
  
Fueron a comer un rato y luego decidieron ir a ver a Ron, el cual habia despertado pero no podia salir de la cama.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El funeral de la chica-ángel se celebró en Hogwarts. Asintieron todas las torres. Y no fue por obligacion, como habia pasado con Cedric Diggory, sino porque esa chica era amiga de todos los alumnos. Ninguno habia tenido un trato especial con ella, sino que les pasaba como a Hermione, que habian sido buenos amigos. Excepto Sesi.  
  
Mione se aferró mas a la tunica del pelirojo, intentando abandonar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Él le acarició el pelo y la apretó contra su pecho.  
  
Maggie estaba donde normalmente yacia un tremendo escenario. Yacia inmovil dentro de un ataud negro y brillante, abierto. Se podia ver a la chica, con sus cabellos dorados callendole por sus hombros frios, la cara mas palida de lo habitual y un vestido blanco. Llevaba una corona de flores en la cabeza que la hacia parecerse aun mas a un ángel caido del cielo. Sus manos muy palidas, en su regazo.  
  
Mione cogió aire y se despegó de su novio. Era la unica que vestia de blanco, a excepcion de sus familiares. No le importaba desentonar con el colegio. Iba vestida con el color preferido de su amiga. El blanco.  
  
Caminó irregularmente hacia el ataud, con una rosa blanca en la mano.  
  
En un rincon, oyó sollozos de los familiares de la victima y le dieron ganas de desmoronarse ahí en medio. Pero no lo hizo.  
  
Avanzó hacia el cuerpo perfecto de Maggie y la miró dulcemente. Despues de recordar el momento en que se habian conocido, dejó la rosa entre sus manos, ahora inertes y sin vida.  
  
Se retiró mordiendose el lavio inferior para no hechar a llorar.  
  
Y, al girarse, notó la presencia de alguien.  
  
En una esquina, un chico que ella conocia bien estaba sentado, en silencio. La cabeza gacha y su pelo negro mas alborotado que nunca. Para su sorpresa, iba de blanco.  
  
Mione se acercó a él cuidadosamente.  
  
- Que haces aquí?- preguntó, su voz temblando.  
  
Él levantó la cabeza. Tenia unas ojeras casi por las mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojos. Se veia muy desvalido.  
  
- Dumbledore me dejó venir al funeral.  
  
- Tu la mataste.- dijo Mione friamente.  
  
Sesi la miró con dolor.  
  
- Lo se. Lo recuerdo cada instante. Su cara sombrecida por el miedo. Me dejé llevar por mi deber, y no por lo que queria. Y, encontra de mi corazon, la apuñalé. La maté sin piedad. Y ella chilló. Y me dolió. Porque la queria.  
  
- Si la querias no la habrias matado.- sentenció Mione, las lagrimas regalimando sus mejillas.  
  
- Al principio no me atrevia. Pero me conevncí de que era lo mejor. Y ahora, mira, no volverá.  
  
- Porque estas en un rincon.  
  
- Creoq eu si su padre me viera no le gustaria mucho.- dijo Sesi bajando la cabeza otra vez.  
  
- Vas vestido de blanco.- observó Mione.  
  
- Si. Siempre se quejaba de que siempre llebava el negro. Por lo menos en su funeral llevaré lo que ella queria.  
  
- Eso no te excusa. - sentenció Mione.  
  
- Lo se.-soltó Sesi.- la hecho de menos.  
  
- Y la echaras en falta en Children's jail.- comentó Mione.  
  
- No me importa ir allí Me lo merezco.- dijo Sesi.  
  
En ese momento, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla del chico. Mione no se compadeció. Habia matado a Maggie. Y eso no lo aompensava.  
  
En ese momento Mione advirtió que el chico llevaba algo en sus manos. Parecia una foto.  
  
- Me la dejas ver?- dijo Mione. Sesi se la entregó.  
  
La foto era hecha en Hogsmade. Parecia hecha cuando tenian 13 o 14 años aproximadamente. Maggie besaba la mejilla de Sesi. Sus cabellos dorados volaban al tiempo que se movia para besar su mejilla. Sesi estaba parado, con expresion seria, aunque Mione pudo ver que estaba a punto de sonreir. Estaba rojo com un tomate mientras Maggie seguia dandole el beso.  
  
- Nunca me gustaron mucho las fotos.- dijo Sesi.- fue la unica que me hice con ella.  
  
Mione lo miró atentamente y le devolvió la foto. Se alejó de allí.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La habitación estaba silenciosa mientras las tres chicas hacian sus bahules. Mione entaforó la ropa como pudo, en vez de ponerla correctamente como solia hacer. No tenia ganas de nada.  
  
De pronto, el tucan que se habia comprado en la tienda de animales se posó en la ventana tristemente, como si supiera lo que su ama estaba pasando. Mione le acarició el cuello con un dedo.  
  
-Feather- dijo Mione.  
  
- Como dices?- dijo Cath distraidamente.  
  
Mione miró a la morena. Por un momento le pareció identica a Cho Chang. Solo que Cath no tenia rasgos orientales.  
  
- Que le llamaré Feather.-dijo Mione sonriendo.- Como tiene un plumaje tan multicolor y es lo que mas resalta...(Feather en castellano es pluma)  
  
- Se hace raro tener que irse ya a casa.-dijo Mel.- Se me ha hecho corto el curso.  
  
- Si, bueno, tengo ganas de ver a mis padres.- dijo Cath.  
  
Mione se quedó callada, rascando el cuello de Feather.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Antes de empezar la fiesta, unos minutos de silencio para Maggie Gamber.- dijo el director Linver.  
  
Durante un cuarto de hora, el comedor estuvo callado por respeto a la difunda. Mione vio como a un par de personas se les caian las lagrimas.- Bien, empecemos.  
  
Mione cogió algunas cosas para comer de los platos que tenia cerca, sin casi mirar lo que cogia. En la mesa de los profesores, todos parecian estar tristes, en especial McGonagall, la cual tenia la mandibula encajada, Linver, que miraba su plato desganado, Dumbledore, el cual comia despacio, la profesora de adivinacion, que tenia los ojos llorosos y Madame Cludy, la jefa de la hada amarilla, que se le escapaba un hipo de vez en cuando.  
  
Ron intentó animarla un poco durante la cena y, en algunas ocasiones, ella sonrió.  
  
- Bueno...otra vez con los Dursley.- murmuró Harry para si mismo.- Que horror, odio las vacaciones.  
  
- Bueno, tranquilo, solo seran unos dias.-dijo Ginny.- puedes venir a la Madriguera.  
  
- Si, tambien es verdad...talvez no pase mucho allí.-dijo mas entusiasmado.  
  
La cena estuvo relativamente animada, teniendo en cuenta que Maggie habia muerto.  
  
Hermione se giró hacia la mesa de la hada verde. Los dos Malfoy y Hurt hablaban animadamente. Pasó la vista por cada rincon de la mesa, pero no detectó a Sesi. Supuso que se lo habrian llevado ya.  
  
- Atencion a todos!-dijo Linver levantandose una media hora despues. Hizo un gesto y todos los platos quedaron limpios.- Es la hora del recuento de las torres. Aunque, en primer lugar, quiero conceder 20 tickets a cada miembro que luchó contra el mal; Melanie Watson, Joshua Creeck, Andi Flanders, Catherin Jones, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Virginia Weasley.-Todos los del hada roja aplaudieron.- Y, 20 tickets mas para Maggie Gamber, que en paz descanse.- el comedor aplaudió.- Pasemos ahora a los ganadores. En sexto lugar, la torre del hada naranja, con 301 tickets.- La mesa de la hada naranja aplaudió vagamente.- En quinto lugar, el hada azul, con 397 puntos.- tambien aplaudieron.- en cuarto lugar, la hada verde, con 454 puntos.- tambien aplaudieron. Malfoy miró furiosamente hacia ellos.- en tercer lugar, la hada celeste, con 479 puntos.- aplaudieron furiosamente.- en segundo lugar...-a Hermione le latia el corazon fuertemente.-la hada amarilla con 490 puntos.- Esa casa aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, como dedicandoselo a Maggie y los de la hada roja aplaudieron mas fuerte, sabiendo que habian ganado.- y en primer lugar, con 500 puntos, la hada roja.  
  
Todos aplaudieron fuertemente y saltaron de sus sillas para abrazarse unos a otros, triumfantes. Brindaron con sus copas alegremente y bebieron su contenido (que, amablemente, Linver no habia recogido).  
  
- Si, si, muy bien.-dijo Linver sonriente. Las demas casas sonrieron al ver la felicidad de los demas.- Sentaos por favor.  
  
Obedecieron. Todos se sentaron.  
  
- Bien. Repasemos. A ver... 1º, posee 36 tickets, 2º posee 75, 3º posee 37, 4º posee 50, 5º posee 125, 6º posee 87 y 7º 100.  
  
Linver empezó a decir cuantas personas podian ir con esos tickets, pero ella solo prestó atencion cuando dijo 4º y 5º.  
  
-...En cuerto, solo 10 personas iran. En quinto, 25 personas. En sexto...  
  
Mione se alegró. Estaba segura que, con tantas personas por ir, a todos les tocaria. Solo esperaba que Ginny hubiera sacado buena nota, pues deseaba que fuera con ellos. Linver procedió a decir los nombres de los afortunados, pero, como antes, Mione no prestó atencion hasata que anunciaron a los de cuarto.  
  
- Eloise Midgen, Claira Montesse, Gloria Stan, Sarah Lee, Virginia Weasley- todos sonrieron.- Sonia Feer, Kalz Davison , Sit Pearson , Carlotta Hart y Ginerva Robius.  
  
Todos los nombrados sonrieron. Los no nombrados bajaron la vista.  
  
- Bien, ahora los 25 de 5º. Hermione Granger.- se sonrió a si misma.- Andi Flanders.- tambien sonrió.- Parvati Patil, Sean Biggerstaff, Catherine Jones, Joshua Creeck, Scott Finney, Harry Potter, Warren Linley, Melanie Watson, Sara Conway, Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley.- Mione lo abrazó.- Vanessa Gerson, Ursula Gerson, Samantha Leonair, Piper Phillips, Penny Lorkan, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Norma Smith, Frank Garrison, Brian Lokred, Marc Roister y Neville Longbotton.  
  
Todos se sorprendieron ante el ultimo nombrado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mione cogió su bahul y lo arrastró hasta abajo, junto a los demas.  
  
Bajaron al vestibulo.  
  
- Un momento, antes tenemos que hacer esto!- les gritó Josh señalando una lista.  
  
En la lista daba a escoger tres sitios en los que la torre roja devia votar. El lugar con mas botaciones seria el elegido. Entre las opciones habian: Una isla llamada Alberkie con hotel y playa, (que según Mione leyó, era muy alegre y con muchas fiestas), Un crucero en barco y el parque de atracciones de Wizarland, donde habian todo tipo de atracciones. Mione botó por la primera.  
  
Se aseguraron de ir bien preparados y se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo, donde los alumnos se aglomeraban, algunos despidiendose de los profesores.  
  
- Por cierto, como iremos a donde quiera que vamos?- preguntó Ginny intrigada.  
  
- Vamos en avion hasta un aeropuerto donde los padres nos recogen.- contestó Andi.  
  
Subieron en unos carruages que los guiaron hasta un descampado.  
  
Anduvieron por el descampado hasta topar con un enorme avion blanquecino. Subieron a él y se acomodaron.  
  
- Y como sabran nuestros padres que iremos allí y no al anden?- dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
- Supongo que Dumbledore los habra avisado.- dijo Harry.- No te preocupes.  
  
- Y aquí en vez de una barrera que se materializa que hay?-dijo Mione.- Me refiero para pasar del mundo magico al muggles.  
  
- Oh! Hay una serie de taquillas en el aeropuerto en desuso. Por ahí se tiene que hacer lo siguiente; hay un agugerito por el que hablan las taquilleras, pues debes ponerte en posicion de cómo si fueras a tirarte a una piscina. Y el agujero te traga y vas a parar a una pista de aeropuerto muggle.- esxplicó Cath  
  
Mione se sorprendió ante la pequeña exlicacion.  
  
- No es peligroso viajar por el cielo? Los muggles podrian vernos.- constó Ron.  
  
Andi hizo tut-tut. (Vamos, el ruidito ese que hacemos con la lengua como diciendo "No-no")  
  
- El avion es invisible para los ojos de los muggles.- aclaró.  
  
Media hora mas tarde aterrizaron en un aeropuerto en el que no hbia mas aviones. Un monton de personas esperaban en la pista, deseosas por ver a sus hijos.  
  
Bajaron del avion arrastrando sus bahules.  
  
- Mel!- dijo una mujer cataña una vez en tierra firme. Mel la abrazó. Mione supuso que era su madre.  
  
- Eooo!- dijo una voz desde lo lejos. La señora Weasley corrió hacia ellos.  
  
Le dio un fuerte apreton a Ron, otro a Ginny, otro a Harry y otro a Mione. Fred y George consiguieron escaparse cuando bajaron del avion y se retiraron del lado de su madre.  
  
Se dirigieron a las taquillas en desuso y por turnos, fueron absorbidos tal y como habia dicho Cath. Mione sintió una extraña sensacion en la barriga.  
  
- Hermione!-dijo la voz afilada de su madre, que corria hacia ella.  
  
Se abrazon y se dieron un beso, e igual hizo con su padre.  
  
Cuando porfin todos estaban con sus respectivas familias (los Dursley estaban unos metros mas allá, mirandolos) empezaron a despedirse.  
  
- Adios Harry!-dijo Mione dandole un fuerte abrazo.- Nos vemos pronto, no te preocupes.  
  
Abrazó a Andi tambien y luego pasó a Mel y a Cath, de las que se despidió duramente. Abrazó a Ginny tiernamente. Se puso enfrente de Ron, sonriente. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelirojo y, ante las miradas petrificantes de sus padres y los padres Weasley, lo besó.  
  
Molly reaccionó y sonrió, pero nadie comentó nada. Mione estuvo segura de que una vez en la madriguera, la madre del pelirojo le bombardearia a preguntas.  
  
La sonrisa de la señora Weasley se hizo mayor aun (si eso es posible) cuando Ginny hizo lo mismo que Mione, solo que con un beso mas corto, pues le daba vergüenza delante de sus padres. Harry la miró dulcemente y, luego, involuntariamente, miró a los Dursley, que lo miraban boquiabiertos. Harry sonrió aun mas.  
  
- Adios a todos!-dijo Harry, mientras los Dursley le hacian señas apresuradamente.  
  
Ginny le dio otro corto beso y Harry salió caminando lentamente hacia sus tios, sin querer irse realmente.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto!- le dijo Ginny.  
  
Harry asintió y salió por el aeropuerto.  
  
- Bien, nosotros tambien vamos tirando.- dijo la señora Granger.  
  
- Adios!- dijo Mione, agitando la mano.  
  
Se alejaron de ellos y subieron al coche azul marino que tenian.  
  
- Y que tal el año? Colegio nuevo, que tal?- preguntó la señora Granger.  
  
- Bien, he hecho nuevos amigos.-dijo Mione.- Porcierto, estas vacaciones iré de vacaciones con el colegio.  
  
- En serio? Cuando?  
  
- No lo se.-se encoigió Hermione.- Ya me enviaran una carta.  
  
- Y los estudios?- preguntó muy interesado el señor Granger.- Cuando hos daran los resultados de los TAMIOs?  
  
- TIMOs, papá, TIMOs.- corrigió Mione.- No lo se, creo que al final de vacaciones me enviaran una carta con las notas.  
  
- Ademas de amigos, veo que has hecho mas que amigos.- dijo la señora Granger en tono pícaro.- No era ese Ron? Tu mejor amigo? Que ha pasado?  
  
Mione hizo rodar los ojos. Iban a ser unos dias muy largos.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Ya...se acabó...para siempre...snif snif...Que pena...  
  
Bueno! He decidido que haré la continuacion, cuando van de vacaciones! Espero que no destroce el fic ^^. He pensado que el mejor sitio seria la isla llamada Alberkie con hotel y playa. Es lo mejor, no? Que opinais? Dcidme cual preferis de los tres.  
  
Bueno, por ultimo, solo decir que dedico este fic a todos los que han dejado revews y tambien a los que lo han leido. Thanks!!!!!  
  
Emvi  
  
Miembro honorifico de Dracolicos anonimos. 


End file.
